Starting a new life
by Sofiab87
Summary: Bra and Pan are sent to an unknown past with the time machine Bulma built as a last attempt to save them from a certain death. What will they find in the past? Can they survive by themselves ? Bra/ Pan/ Vegeta/ Raditz/ Nappa/ Kakarot/ Turles - Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I simply write for my own pleasure !
1. Chapter 1- Lost in the past

**Date: 798 / Location: Earth, West City.**

They were all gone; he had killed everyone and everything that was on his way. Yamcha, Tien, Picollo and Krillin were the first ones to die by his hand, shortly after Goku, Gohan, my brother Trunks and my father Vegeta, the prince of saiyins also followed to their deaths. I was no match for that monster neither was Pan or Goten, the dragon balls were gone and there was no hope left for our world, the place we once called home. I felt powerless seeing my father and brother fall and not be able to help them, seeing the heart of the men I loved ripped from his chest and not be strong enough to avenge him, avenge all their deaths...I couldn't remember what had happened last how I got away. There he was saving my life again after Goku Black had sent a Ki blast in my direction Goten stepped in front of it as he stopped the blow from hitting me. We quickly escaped and he brought me back to Capsule Corp. to my mother Bulma Brief, she had built a time machine that could send one of us to the past and warn our past selves about Goku Black. But what I did not know is that my mother and Chi-Chi the wife of Goku had come up with another plan and Goten knew about it, she had told him in case the Z fighters would fall in battle. I was still weak from my last encounter with Goku Black and Goten had made sure I would stay alive, when we arrived at Capsule Corp. my mother had already prepared the time machine and she instructed me and Pan to go inside. We thought that she wanted us to come back after we had warn the others in the past but she had programmed the time machine to a past that was beyond the one we had originally planned to visit. When I was made aware of their plan to rescue us, to make sure that Pan and I escape and start a new life. I did not want to leave, I tried to protest and refused to leave them behind and so did Pan but Goku Black was approaching our location and we had no time for arguments.

Goten forced me inside the machine as he leaned close and slowly placed a soft kiss on my lips.

-''I'm sorry that I didn't do this before princess'' He whispered in my ear. I knew this was goodbye, we had been best friends are whole life but I always had feelings for Goten, he was the first men I ever loved and here he was giving his life for mine and we never went on a date. My mother quickly entered the coordinates in the machine and before I could even blink there he was behind Goten his left arm through his chest as he smirked at us from far. We all screamed at the sight of Goten's lifeless body falling to the ground as he moved to strike my mother and Chi-Chi...everything disappeared; we were surrounded by darkness...

 **Date: Somewhere in the past / Location: Unknown**

I slowly opened my eyes and as I looked around, I could see we were still inside the time machine, and I wasn't sure what had happened. And then it all came back to me...Goten dying...my mother and Chi-Chi had stayed in the future to be killed by that bastard! We had to go back, we had to fight... How could something like this happen? I looked at the machine and there was no more fuel...My mother had made sure that we only had enough for one trip...she had planned everything. I couldn't prevent the tears that were forming in my blue eyes but I had to be strong, my father had thought me better and I would not fail him again. I turned my head to the side and there she was, Pan was still unconscious probably from the time travel, it was not a smooth trip to get here and we still didn't know where my mother sent us.

-''Pan...PAN wake up'' I yelled as I finally saw her face twitching. ''PAN !'' I shouted again as she shot her eyes wide opened. She was clearly panicking and trying to figure out where she was.

-''Calm down, it's me...Remember Goten saved us and the time machine...'' I stopped when I heard her sobs and I only did what I could at that moment. I gently embraced her until I could feel her breathing slow down again.

-''Listen we don't know where we are or in what time...we have to get out of here and figure out our next move...okay?'' Pan simply nodded as she whipped her tears and we finally slid opened the time machine door.

Wherever we were this was not earth. What the hell is happening...how could we have ended up in another planet? The air was hotter than anything I had ever experienced before; the planet seemed to be deserted, the soil was a dark blue and the sky was yellow/red and the ground was filled with some sort of plant that looked exactly like cotton candy. Great...this was just great they would die on this ugly planet.

-''Look Bra! Your mother left a bag full of capsules...probably supplies'' Pan said as she threw the bag at me.

-''Mom really did think about everything...'' I replied back. ''We have to hide the machine lets store it in an empty capsule.'' Before I stored the machine, I found an USB key with my name on it...my mother had probably left this for me. But I had no computer or earth technology that was compatible with this thing...it could be important, I would have to find something but right now our priority was to find a way out of this planet. I grabbed the key and attached it around my neck with a chain as I stored the machine and grabbed my bag. We decided to fly a little as we tried our best to keep our ki low in case there were any strong living beings on this planet. We finally saw not too far from where we were what looked like a city.

-''Well this planet isn't deserted after all...Come on Pan...Let's go check that city out'' I said as I quickly started flying but was stopped in mid air by Pan.

-''Bra we should maybe walk there...you know in case the people here have never seen anyone fly before... don't want to freak anyone out.''

-''You're right! I forgot not everyone finds flying normal'' I replied with a small smile across my lips as we started walking towards the city.

I clearly needed to get some more cardio on my daily routine because the walk we had to make to the city was awful. It took us hours to get there without flying and I was starting to think we had imagined the entire city. The heat was starting to get the best of us as we walked through the deserted planet but we had finally reached of main destination. What looked like a city from far was actually a huge bazaar... this looked like a trading planet. My dad had told me stories about his travels in space and I had learned a few things from him.

-''Looks like we're on a trading planet...'' I whispered to Pan as she looked at me with a confused look that made me think of her grandfather Goku. ''Basically it's a planet where ships can land peacefully and buy some supplies, trade their findings, drink, and eat or ...for the men to relax and purchase whores for sexual pleasures...you know...'' I said with a faint blush in my face clearly embarrassed by my last statement as Pan let out a small giggle.

-''Why is everyone looking at us...'' Pan asked. I was too concentrate in my surroundings that I did not notice the multiple aliens of every shape, color and form looking at us like we were the freaks.

-''Maybe there not use to seeing beautiful girls'' I replied to her while giving my most flirtatious wink as Pan rolled her eyes in annoyance. ''Seriously, I think it may be the way we are dressed...everyone seems to be in armors or more...conservative clothes.'' I finally answered while we looked at our outfits. I was still dressed in my training clothes; I had tight black shorts that showed my perfect ass and a very sexy white tank top that showed my fit body. My long blue hair was attached in a ponytail that reached my mid waist. As for Pan, she was wearing jean shorts that showed off her beautiful legs and a red crop t-shirt. Her black hair was loose has always as it reached her shoulders.

-''I think you are right...we should find other clothes now...before we start attracting too much attention.'' Pan said nervously.

-''But we only have money from earth...How can we buy anything here?'' I reminded her before I finally thought about something. ''BUT WAIT! My mom probably packed us an armor...like the one my dad wears...we would actually fit in better dressed like that.''

-''You're a genius Bra! Thank Kami for Bulma! Quick lets go hide somewhere, find the armors in the capsule and change'' I followed her as we tried to find a good spot to hide and change into our armors.

We had finally found a quiet spot and changed into our armors, as I looked at my reflection on one of the small store windows, being dressed like that made me think on my dad... I couldn't think about this now we had important things to do and as my father would say never lose focus and never let your emotions blur your judgment in battle.

-''I'm really hungry Bra...I know we have no money...but we might be able to trade some of our things...I saw a few guns in one of the capsules, we don't really need those we can trade them for food and something to eat'' Pan had suggested and I agreed with her great idea. She was right we did not need any guns; they were useless against us so it was the best thing we could trade.

-''We can eat there...doesn't seem that bad'' I pointed at what seemed to be a bar but they certainly had food also.

-''Fine. I'm really hungry. Let's go Bra!'' Pan grabbed my hand as she pushed me inside the bar. But to our great discomfort all eyes were suddenly staring at us. The bar was filled with men that didn't look to have the best interest at heart; their lusty eyes were looking at Pan and I like we were some piece of food that they wanted to devour. Being looked at made us uncomfortable as we froze at the door while everyone was still staring we had to show that we were strong soldiers. I finally raised my head up high with the most Vegeta look I could give, as I walked passed them with no fear in my eyes and Pan followed shortly after with the same stance. We had reached the counter of the bar and we sat in two empty seats and everyone went back to their previous conversations and stopped looking at us...except for a few of them.

-''Euh...Excuse me Sir...We want to know if we can trade you these guns for some food.'' I said to the alien behind the counter that had a head shaped has a fish.

-''Gliu zermtif kilms gep thyun min quire'' The alien started talking in a language they have never heard before. Just great...we are on a foreign planet surrounded by aliens that don't speak the universal language. Pan was looking at me with a confuse look. ''What the hell is he saying?'' She asked me. ''I have no fucking idea...just our luck...ending up in an unknown planet and we don't even know their language!'' I said while my hands slammed on the counter and somehow I attracted the attention of two other aliens that were seating next to us. They were large men with blue skin and reddish hair; to be honest they were kind of hot for aliens. One of them was bald with a red beard and the other had a mohawk hairstyle. The bald man got up as he gave me the creepiest smile I've ever seen and he grabbed me by the waist.

''Let me go you creep! You have any idea who you're messing with!'' I shouted as I slapped him across the face. I was so frustrated about his sudden move that I forgot to control my strength and I sent the blue alien flying to the closest wall. Silence fell upon the entire bar; everyone was staring at us again.

-''Great Bra...look what you did!'' Pan whispered clearly angry at me. But she suddenly blocked a surprised attack that was coming for me from behind by the other red hair alien with the Mohawk cut. As she blocked the huge male in front of her she also sent him flying to the wall next to his unconscious companion. A few men started gathering around us, they didn't look very happy and they seemed ready to fight. Pan and I looked at each other with a concern expression in our faces about the situation we had gotten ourselves into. We did the only thing we can do at that moment and we both took a fighting pose ready to take them on.


	2. Chapter 2- The saiyins

Pan and I were crouched in a fighting stance eyeing the enemies around us. The first of the man who had purple skin, a large fin atop his head and a skull like nose leveled his arm canon towards me as it charged a beam attack. ZAAAPPPP KABBOOOM! I easily dodged the attack as the blast hit the counter and chucks of wood and glass flew in all directions. As the other men noticed my quick speed and how I had avoided the blast without difficulty they soon started attacking at the same time. Pan was skillfully dodging every blow they tried to throw at her as for me I was having a blast playing with three pink humanoid aliens that were trying to hit me with the most weak ki wave attacks I ever seen.

-''This is getting ridiculous...let's be done with these fools.'' I shouted to Pan as I avoided another blast that flew directly passed the wall.

-''But we can only knock them out...be careful not to kill them!'' Pan shouted. As we were about to make our final move to get rid of these morons a sudden male voice yelled from across the bar.

-''THOLA LOKHU! UMTHETHO WAKHO!'' All the men had stopped their attack on us they were all frozen in place as they went back to sit at their table. We couldn't see the man that had yelled at them yet but they were clearly afraid of him. As we turned around, we saw them walking in our direction, it was our turn to be frozen and shocked at their presence.

-''Pan...Do you see what I'm seeing? Wha...wha...what should we do?'' I said panicked by the situation we were in. I could see her face and she was as speechless as I was.

-''They are coming here...oh my Kami Bra...what now?'' Pan whispered as she got closer attempting to hide behind me.

-''Bheka ukuthi sinakho lapha? kuphi wena kusuka kumantombazane?'' I had no idea what he was saying but he was staring at me and he was obviously waiting for an answer of some sort. There he was, with those same defined saiyin eyes with a consistently stern look to them. He looked younger...a lot younger but he had that same spiky black hair...there he was staring at me...none other than my father.

-''We don't understand what you are saying...'' I replied with an uncertain tone as I hoped he would comprehend the universal language by now. We did not expect the four scary saiyin's that were standing in front of us to start bursting into an uncontrollable laughter. I rarely seen my father laugh this way...they were mocking us. My father used to laugh like this at the expense of Goku but he never used that sinister laugh towards me.

-''Listen you probably don't understand what I'm saying right now...BUT STOP MOCKING US YOU JERKS! We are in no mood to be laughed at in such a time.'' I shouted at them enraged by their reaction as I took a stand my poster straight and my arms crossed below by breasts. I felt a pinch in my arm as Pan tried to calm me down before I did anything stupid.

-''Do you have any idea who you are talking to girl? You better watch your tongue in front of the prince of the strongest race in the universe!'' My young father said as he sent a deadly glance at us. Well at least we knew that they spoke our language after all…

-''Maybe we should kill them, my Prince. They look weak...'' a large bald-headed saiyin said wearing a grotesque frown.

-''WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK YOU BIG OAF!'' Pan snapped at him as she marched in front of the large saiyin. One thing that I knew about my best friend Pan is that she hated being called weak nothing made her more furious. She had her two hands on her hips a death glare on her face as she confronted the muscular saiyin. I noticed the bald saiyin expression as he was caught by surprised he was certainly not expecting such an attitude from a small girl like her.

-''I have to say they are feisty little ones...I like a woman that can hold up a good fight'' The saiyin that looked exactly liked Goku said his lusty eyes glaring at us. His built and height was identical to Goku except for the slight difference in his hairstyle that had two small ''devil-horns''.

-''Enough with this foolishness! Let's get straight to the point'' Vegeta snorted as he was now facing me. ''You listen to us little girls, we were observing you since you came inside the bar...and something about you seems off...I never seen humanoids that resemble our race so much. I demand to know your race and name of your planet! Also, what type of soldiers come to a foreign planet without knowing the language?'' He added with an arrogant tone.

-''Humph, that's none of your business...We came here looking to trade some things for food and we got disrupted by these morons over there and now we are being bullied by hot head saiyins that demand answers that do not concern them. So unless you are willing to introduce yourselves as proper gentlemen, we will have to get going.'' I grabbed Pan's arm and my bag and we started making our way to the door when I felt a sudden grip on my arm.

-''You are not leaving this place without answering our questions first girl!'' My young father said while he let out a growl. Most people would have been pissing their pants having Vegeta stare at them like this. My father always had a talent to scare people away or making them talk. But I was raised by this man, maybe not this exact version of him but he was still very similar to his future self, and he would never scare me. I might have inherited my mother's looks but I had my father's temper and I was not going down without a fight.

-''Did I not make myself clear? If you would ask your question in a more pleasant tone...I would maybe reconsider'' I said with a slight smirk across my lips. This only made him enraged he was clearly offended by my reply before I could even blink he was holding me by the neck as he slowly crushed my throat with his hand. I was so confident that he would not hurt me that I let my guard down...I had to remind myself that this man in front of me was not my father...this young version was not the man that I admired and loved. I was slowly losing my breath as I heard Pan's voice plead to Vegeta.

-''Let her go please...!'' She tried to come to my rescue as she was stopped by the others. ''YOU ARE KILLING HER!'' She continued shouting trying to get away from them. ''YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!'' I could hear Pan scream as my eyes slowly started to fell heavy. ''WE ARE SAIYINS! WE ARE LIKE YOU! LET HER GO PLEASE'' She finally admitted. They were all shocked by this new information the three saiyins that were preventing Pan to come to my recue finally let her go as Vegeta also let go of my throat.

-''My prince, the wench must be lying! Look at them they look nothing like saiyins...especially that one'' the bald saiyin pointed at me. ''She has blue hair...and they have no tails...look at them!''

-''Girl are you attempting to trick me so I wouldn't kill your little friend...?'' Vegeta asked Pan but before she could answer I interrupted.

-''She is not lying we are saiyins...well I am half saiyin and she's ¼ saiyin.'' I quickly said between a few coughs as I was still trying to gather some air.

-''Humph...half-breeds...we should kill them now and get this over with...How can a full blooded saiyin procreate with another weak species.'' The extremely long black hair saiyin said as he turned around to Vegeta. ''My prince, let me end their lives...or maybe I could have a little fun with the blue hair one first, she is decent looking for a half-breed.'' He voiced as he sent me a wink that made me shiver. That was enough; I'm the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, I will not be spoken in this way. I quickly appeared in front of the long hair saiyin and slapped him so hard that it sent him flying through the door as the others including Vegeta laughed at the misfortune of their comrade.

''YOU FUCKING BIT...''The long hair saiyin yelled as he was flying and heading at me but was stopped by Vegeta.

-''Enough Raditz!'' and the saiyin did exactly what the Prince ordered. ''You girls come with us...we have a lot to talk about and I am your prince after all and as much as I despise half-breeds, we are the only saiyins left.'' My young father paused as he looked to his other comrades. ''The bald one his name is Nappa, the one you just slapped is Raditz and that's his younger brother Turles. Now that you have your proper introductions I would like to know more about you...'' Vegeta continued as he suddenly started walking out of the bar as the others followed. ''Listen...it seems you are lost on this planet...you need our help…so come with us to our ship and we might help you and not let you starve and die on this planet.'' He added before disappearing outside as the other three saiyins followed him.

-''Maybe we should go with them...what other option do we have here?'' Pan whispered at me.

-''Humph...I prefer dying here than get helped by those idiots! Did you see my younger dad? He was so different...I don't know how I can go with them and not say who we are or where we came from...'' I answered in a hush tone to make sure their saiyin ears wouldn't pick up from outside the bar. ''But you are right...we have no other choice.'' I quickly added.

-''I know it's hard Bra to see your younger dad...he looks so much like uncle Vegeta…and Turles looks like my grandfather! All of this makes me sad but we are here and we need to find a way out of this planet...we can maybe find earth...'' Pan finally admitted her attentions. She wanted to find earth...and I knew she was right.

''Let's go before they leave us here for real...'' I smiled at her as we made our way to where the saiyins were.

-"Fine. Will come with you… My name is Bra and this is Pan." I said to the saiyins as we started flying towards the ship.

I was expecting the little pods that my father often talked about but the vessel was much bigger. Something didn't add up, this timeline is different from their parents past. That Turles guy that looks so much like Goku...He had told us about his brother Raditz but Turles was never mentioned before... _''Mom...where did you send us?''_ I asked to myself in my head as I let out a sigh.

My younger father showed us around the ship as the others followed along. They all had their personal rooms, and there was a small laboratory with two medical machine tanks, a training room and an eating place. Pan was looking at me and she seemed nervous about something as she came closer to me she whispered in my ear. ''Where are we going to sleep? There's not enough rooms Bra'' and it made me giggle with everything happening, Pan was actually worried about the sleeping arrangements. But her question had not gone unnoticed by the saiyins as their ears picked up on her voice.

-''You will each share a room with one of my comrades...this way we can keep an eye on both of you at all times...you may choose the saiyin of your choice'' Vegeta said with a smirk directed at us as the faces of Nappa, Raditz and Turles changed into a wide grin as they were clearly having bad intensions in their heads.

-"I'm not sleeping in the same room as any of you!" Pan quickly answered offended by Vegeta statement.

-"Listen you have not much of a choice here unless you want to sleep on the cold floor be my guest…" Vegeta snorted with laughter.

-"Pan…he's right…Fine since I slapped you already…" I said while looking at Raditz "You know what will happen to you if you try anything..." I finally decided choosing Raditz room. Pan on the other hand she had no choice to go with Nappa as he was the only one that wasn't related to her by blood…It would, have been awkward to sleep in the same bed as her past younger granduncles…


	3. Chapter 3- Our journey

A few days had gone by and I was surprised by Raditz behavior, he would sleep most of the day while I was training and working on the ship and he would train and work at night while everyone, including me was asleep. I wasn't sure if he was doing this to avoid sleeping in the same bed together but I did appreciate the space he was giving me. I never shared a room with a man and certainly not the same bed and I must admit I was nervous at first but Raditz had been a gentleman these passed days. Pan on the other hand was to my surprise, getting along with Nappa. That big arrogant oaf had somehow found a way to warm up to Pan out of all people. They spent a lot of time training, eating and talking, I even seen her laugh with Nappa...He never made me laugh...he was serious most of the time but around Pan his rough personality would change.

During this time, we had learned that we were 41 years in the past. To be more precise we were in the year 757...and nothing made sense; the events of this time line were different from our parents past. First off, Vegeta had told me that they were travelling and recruiting all remaining living saiyins to prepare and defeat their great enemy Frieza, the man that destroyed planet Vegeta. But in our time, my father had still been under Frieza's command at this age, so something happened in this time line before our arrival here that changed the main course of events. Somehow, this younger version of my father had escaped Frieza earlier and was hiding and training until he was strong enough to defeat him. They had sent a signal to all saiyin pods that were sent as babies to purge planets and see if there were any remaining saiyin survivors out there. I had come to the conclusion that Vegeta did not fully trust us yet. He would observe us while we trained probably to learn more about our weakness and fighting skills in case he would have to use it against us some day, he might be different but he was still a lot like the father I once knew. He was just younger, he had not felt love or compassion yet, he had only felt pain and suffering. He had been patient with us till now not asking too many questions about our home. Vegeta had even asked me to train with him; he said I was a better opponent than Turles and Raditz.

-''You have to focus you're too distracted. In a real battle your enemies will not have mercy and being distracted will get you killed'' Vegeta pointed out while we were catching our breath from another one of our spar sessions.

-''I know...I just have so much to do before we land on the next planet. I have to go check the ventilation of the ship it's been having some issues today...'' I replied back but Vegeta quickly interrupted me. ''Listen girl I don't care what you have to do, when you fight your focus should be on your opponent not your problems! When we train you have to act as if you are in a real battle. Understood?'' Even in his young age, my father was still a huge pain in the ass when it came to training. ''Fine...I will be more focus next time'' I said before grabbing my towel to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

-''Girl...You also have to fix the panels of one of the medical tanks'' He quickly added.

-''What happened to it? I fixed one of them yesterday! I swear Vegeta if you hadn't found us I really wonder how this ship would have made it if you keep breaking everything!'' I replied annoyed.

-''The only reason why you and your little friend are still alive is thanks to me... the least you can do is make yourself useful around here.'' He said with a smirk that only made me even more aggravated.

-''Listen I'm not your slave! We came with you by choice...and if you ask me, you are lucky to have found someone that knows so much about fixing things around here...so instead of being an arrogant ass all the time you can say thank you for doing such a good job Bra!'' I snapped at him but he simply grunted in response as he left the training rooms. _''Jerk...How my mother even got to know him is beyond my understanding...he's so selfish and closed up...''_ I thought to myself before making my way to the kitchen. As I got there, I saw Turles and Raditz at the table eating as their eyes went wide open when they saw me in my training clothes.

-''That's how your train girl...I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't tried anything on you yet dressed like that...your only asking for a good fuck session'' Trules chuckled while looking at me from head to toe while Raditz stayed quiet at his brothers remark. What a pervert! Does he always have to be so crude...? I didn't see the problem with my training clothes as I was looking down at them. I was wearing my black sport bra and shorts; there was nothing unusual with this outfit.

-''This is how I trained back home...'' I simply answered. ''Aren't you supposed to be sleeping at this time?'' I asked turning my head to Raditz. He quickly stopped staring at me while he snapped out of his thoughts ''I'm not tired...'' He replied before taking a bite of his food.

-''Hey Bra I see you are done with training! How did it go? Did Vegeta go easy on you?'' I jumped at Pan's voice as she entered the kitchen with Nappa on her side.

-''Since when does Vegeta go easy on anyone...? It was hell like always...'' I replied back as she giggled at my declaration. I noticed she was a lot happier these days and I wondered if it had anything to do with Nappa. I was looking at them while I took a sip of my drink and I could clearly see some type of connection building between the two just by the way Nappa looked at Pan...

-''Girl...Have you fixed the tank yet?'' I was startled by Vegeta's question as he made his way to the kitchen table.

-''I just got here from our training session...I can't just snap my fingers and repair something in 5 seconds...I will go work on it when I'm done with my food.'' I snapped at him as I took another sip on my drink.

-''Humph...you better get to it soon...'' Vegeta added before sitting down between Turles and Raditz.

-''You know saying the word please once in a while won't kill you **_Veggie_**...'' I said with a smirk emphasising on the last word clearly aware that he hated this particular nickname.

-''I'm your Prince and I don't have to say please...you are required to do as I ask. And don't ever call me **_THAT_** again girl I warned you about this already!'' Vegeta barked at me. ''But while we are all here...I think it's finally time we get some answers from both of you.'' Vegeta continued looking at me and Pan with a more serious look on his face. I have to admit that I was expecting this conversation to come up sooner or later...

-''What answers do you want exactly...'' Pan asked him quickly.

-''Well for instance where you came from...how you ended up on that trade planet we found you...The name of your home planet...'' Vegeta questioned. Before I could answer Pan was quick enough to jump in and tell them about our story...

-''We come from a planet called earth... We were attacked by a very powerful alien, and our family and friends were killed fighting him...Bra and I tried to fight but he was too strong'' Pan paused and took a deep breath as the painful memories of that day started to resurface '' Bra's mother was a scientist and part of her job was to build spaceships that's where Bra gets her talent for fixing things around here...her mother was a genius and she had planned everything so Bra and I would escape...We wanted to fight, we wanted to avenge our family and stay but it was too late...they put us inside the ship and sent us away before we could even argue we were gone...Our family gave their lives protecting us...so we could get away. Last thing we remember was waking up on the planet we met...''

They all absorbed Pan's story in stunned silence. After a moment of awkward silence Vegeta asked ''and how did saiyins end up on your planet...we have never come across another race that could procreate with saiyins, you are the first half breeds we ever met...If planet Vegeta was still around your fathers would be traitors and the punishment for mating outside our race was death...''

''I'm a ¼ saiyin from my father's side...My grand-father came to earth as a baby sent in a pod to purge the planet...but he hit his head and it made him forget about his mission. He met my grand-mother and they finally had two sons together and my father was his oldest son. As for Bra...her story is much different...'' Pan was cut off as I decided to continue myself.

''My father came to earth years after Pan's grand-father had already settled in on the planet. When my father realized that her grand-father had not completed the mission as ordered he had come to destroy earth himself and kill everyone including her grand-father...but long story short they had to fight together to destroy a mutual enemy ...he finally met my mother in the process, fell in love and after some years of bickering, my brother came along and I soon followed years later.'' I paused for a few seconds as I looked at Vegeta eyes before proceeding. ''And for your information my father was a prideful and strong saiyin, he valued the traditions of his home planet ... he was far from a traitor! He was a warrior and hero to our people and he died fighting for his family till the end!'' I finally said offended by Vegeta earlier statement about the punishment of procreating outside the race. I couldn't believe that's how he was before meeting my mother. And after a moment of quiet I quickly added. ''Now that you have your answers...I'm going to fix the medical tanks.'' But as I was getting up from my chair the entire ship started shaking. I was taking by surprise and I almost bashed my head on the table as I lost balance but was caught last minute by Raditz. The moment lasted two seconds but the way he looked at me as he took a hold of my arms so I wouldn't fall again, I saw concern...

-''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?'' Turles yelled as he was also trying to hold on to the table. The ship kept on shaking as the lights were flickering none stop. Something was wrong...I quickly let go of Raditz and started running towards the front ship.

-''BRA'' Pan shouted as she followed me without hesitation.

Everything was flying around and we had to be careful not to get hit by something. As we quickly reached the front of the ship, we noticed that we were caught in a comet dust tail! The small meteors were damaging the ship and if we didn't act fast we wouldn't make it alive.

-''I'm going to take control of the ship and fly us out of here...'' I explained to Pan as she nodded in response. I sat on the pilot's seat and pushed the speed fuel switch as I took the handle and wheel and grabbed on to them, as I flew the ship out of the dust tail as fast as I could. We were finally out of danger but the ship had been damaged and we had to stop somewhere fast so I could do a maintenance checkup.

-''What the hell happened here girl? And who gave you the right to fly this ship?'' I suddenly heard Vegeta as he made his way to the main controls.

-''If it wasn't for Bra we would be all dead! You should thank her! We were caught in a dust tail and the ship is damaged!'' Pan came to my defence as she looked at Vegeta with anger in her eyes, but he simply ignored her.

-''Humph...well now what?'' Vegeta snorted as he looked at me.

-''Now we have to make an emergency stop somewhere so I can take a look...or we can continue and see how lucky we are before the ship blows up.'' I answered as he was clearly annoyed by the sarcasm in my voice.

-''Fine. There's a trade planet not far from here we should make it there in 1 hour. Get out of my seat so I can enter the coordinates.'' He replied promptly.

-''While you do that I'm going to take a shower. Let me know once we start landing.'' I said as I made my way to my room...well Raditz room.


	4. Chapter 4- Planet Hera

The trade planet was named Hera, their race was extinct and the only known survivors worked under Freiza. Their leader Bojack controlled most of the business that was conducted on the planet. We had carefully landed and made sure our ship won't be detected by Bojack and his men. Vegeta had told us to stay under the radar and not use our ki or they could detect us. I would have to conduct the repairs on the ship fast since we could only stay for an hour before their system would detect an undeclared ship on the planet. We also had to replenish our supplies, and the only person that could do that without being recognized was Pan since no one from Frieza's soldiers knew anything about me or her, and since I would be busy with the repairs she had to be the one to go to the main city. Nappa was clearly not happy with that plan since he did not want Pan to go alone, but Vegeta ordered him to stay put and not follow her and Nappa did exactly what was demanded by his Prince. I reassured Nappa that Pan would be fine by herself and that she was stronger than she let on. I also told him that I was able to detect her ki if anything would happen and I would be able to go to her if she needed my help. He was still on the fence to leave her but he had no other choice. I admired his willingness to protect Pan; I never thought that Nappa would get attached to her this quickly. My father had explained to me the bound that could be formed between two saiyins; either between mates, family or comrades of the same team. While I was working on the repairs, Turles and Vegeta decided to get some rest, Nappa was outside looking at the city waiting for Pan to come back and as for Raditz he was helping me the best he knew how with the repairs.

-"Can you pass me the drill and wrench?" I asked Raditz and he quickly handed the tools to me.

-"So did you learn all of this from your mother?" He questioned as he watched me work on the carburetor of the ship.

-"Most of it…My grandfather was the founder of Capsule Corporation, the largest and richest company on our planet. They invented most of the technology found on Earth; my mother was the youngest scientist and took over the company after my grandfather passed away. I started helping my mother with repairs and inventions as soon as I could hold a wrench in my hands. As much as fighting is in my blood because of my saiyin half, inventing and building things are as much part of who I am." I answered Raditz as he listened attentively to my every word.

-"Your lucky to have some other skills than just fighting…Other than being good fighters saiyins were not known to do anything more except for the ones that were too weak to fight. My mother was not cut out to be a fighter so she became a meat butcher…but most saiyins that had a weak power level were sent out to remote planets by the King." Raditz explained. I was surprised that he was opening up, he never talked about his family before and it made me happy to know that he felt comfortable sharing this with me.

-"And your parents…they were killed by Frieza?" I asked him with hesitation. His eyes were no longer looking at me as he bent his head to the ground.

-"They were killed when our Planet got destroyed by that _bastard_ …And one day he will pay for what he did…" Raditz said as he growled between his teeth. I turned to face him as I was finishing up with the repairs and gave him my most sincere smile.

-"He will pay…trust me when I say that Frieza will get what he deserves." I paused as I took a deep breath. "I wish I could tell you how I know but…" I added but before I could finish my sentence we heard an explosion coming from the city and I sensed Pan's ki flickering. Nappa flew immediately to her location without hesitation and Vegeta and Turles were getting off the ship as they heard the explosion.

-"What the hell was that and where is Nappa?" Vegeta shouted. But I had no time to answer his questions and I suddenly flew to the city to go help Pan as Raditz followed me shortly also ignoring Vegeta's questions.

-"WHY ARE THEY NOT LISTENING TO ME? ARE THEY DEAF? THAT WENCH IS GOING TO GET US KILLED! I WILL KILL NAPPA AND RADITZ FOR DESOBEYING MY ORDERS ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" Vegeta yelled and signed to Turles to follow him as they also made their way to the city.

When Raditz and I located Pan she was fighting with two men a few meters away from the main city and Nappa had joined the fight. The first one was tall and muscular with teal-colored skin and orange hair styled into a mohawk. The second man was similar to his comrade physically but he had short spiky orange hair with a scarf on his head. He also carried a huge sword and his technique was remarkable. Nappa had easily overthrown the man with the mohawk as Pan took care of the one with the sword. But suddenly they were both mobilized by strings of purple energy and it looked like it was coming from behind a rock that was hiding the one responsible for this attack.

-''The more you struggle, the more energy drains from your body until you pass out or die'' said a smaller man with also teal-colored skin and a purple headband covering his hair.

-''LET HER GO OR I WILL KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU MIDGET!'' Nappa yelled at the short man and let out a growl as he was struggling to get himself out of the trap.

I quickly intervened before Raditz could even blink as I was noticing Pan's ki fading away she was having a hard time getting out of the attack and it was draining her energy. I flew to the small man and punched him and the sudden impact made him drop his hold on Pan and Nappa. I continued with a second strike with the left hand that threw the small man into a rock formation that quickly crumbled down around him in a powdery cloud of dust. I finally let out a final ki blast as the small man was finally defeated and unconscious.

-''Pan are you okay?'' I rushed to her side and she gave me a small smile to reassure me that she was fine as Raditz, Vegeta and Turles made their way to where Pan, Nappa and I were standing.

-''WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? I TOLD YOU TO BE DISCRETE AND NOT START ANYTHING'' Vegeta abruptly screamed at Pan as he took her by the collar and lift her up. I saw that she was no longer able to touch the ground with her feet.

-''LET HER GO!'' Nappa barked at Vegeta and took everyone by surprised including the prince himself. Nappa flew to him and stroke a punch on him that made Vegeta drop Pan on the ground. Vegeta quickly came back to his senses and counter attacked Nappa ''BAASSHHH''a left palm jab to the face fired Nappa over with a skip. As Nappa tried to maintain his balance from the attack he was sent into a defensive pose as he expected another blow from Vegeta.

-''ENOUGH'' I yelled as I took a stand between them both as Pan was still shocked by the current events. ''We have bigger problems here, the ship is repaired and we should get going before one of those fools wake up and attack us again or any of their friends come looking for them!''

-''We can't leave and let them live...We need to kill them or they will report seeing Nappa here. Frieza will than send more men after us...'' Vegeta stated.

-''We are not killing anyone!'' Pan shouted. ''We can just leave...Frieza will not be able to catch up with us if we leave now...We don't need to do this.'' Pan argued.

-''Humph ! Prince Vegeta is right we have to kill them. You can thank Nappa for this, if he had stayed put like Vegeta ordered we wouldn't be here right now!'' Turles scoffed kicking a thin patch of dirt.

Vegeta was gathering his energy as he was forming an attack to kill the three men that were unconscious on the ground but I quickly interrupted him as I put myself in front of the three men.

-''YOU WIL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL THESE MEN. WHAT KIND OF WEAK SAIYIN KILLS HIS ENNEMIES WHILE THEY ARE UNCONCIOUS!'' I yelled furiously with tears forming in my eyes stomping towards Vegeta as I was ready to fight him if it came to that. I couldn't believe this was my father...I couldn't stop thinking that the daddy I admired and loved so much had been such an evil person before meeting my mother.

-''Fine by me girl...I guess I will have to kill you also'' Vegeta barked a vein twitching on his forehead. I could easily defeat my father if it came to it. I was much stronger than he was but I could never do that to him. He was so prideful and even if this past version of my daddy was kind of a jerk it would destroy his ego to be beaten by a half-breed female.

-''NO VEGETA... you can't hurt her.'' Raditz intervene standing straight up in front of me with an aggravated expression on his face.

-''Why is that Raditz? You also fell under the spell of this blue hair girl... exactly like Nappa over that wench over there'' He said pointing at Pan. '' You are both weak and pathetic saiyins! You are standing up to your prince for these females...and for disgusting half-breeds. You should both die for your treachery!'' Vegeta roar as he walked slowly to Raditz with rage on his eyes. But this time I stepped in front of Raditz.

-''If you kill me who will make the repairs on the ship you like destroying so much...? As much as you hate to admit that you need anyone but you do need me...you need all of us to defeat Frieza!'' I said to Vegeta with a smirk forming on my lips. And it clearly worked as he stopped mid-way and clenched his fists and started flying back to the ship and Turles shortly followed after him. Nappa and Raditz looked at each other and signed us to follow them back to the ship as we took a last look to the unconscious men on the ground.

-''What exactly happened back there?'' I asked Pan while we were flying back.

-''I was trying to buy some supplies and I couldn't understand what the guy at the market was saying and these three men came and grabbed my arm...I was simply defending myself but they started to get more violent and next thing you know they were blasting ki shots at me...and that's when all of you showed up...I'm sorry Bra...I messed up'' Pan confessed as she looked down ashamed.

-''It's not your fault Pan! We should have thought about the language barrier...I'm just glad you're okay...you scared me back there.'' I smiled at her trying to make her feel better as we arrived to the ship.

Vegeta had already taken the pilot seat as he started the engines ready to get out of planet Hera. We all got inside and he took off as soon as the doors closed behind us.

Vegeta put the auto pilot on as he got up from his seat and turned to face all of us. ''Next time any of you disobey my orders...you will no longer be welcomed on this ship. I am the prince and I will not have my authority diminish by two half -breed females. And as for you two...'' He continued now facing Nappa and Raditz. ''You both should know your places by now but since you insist on challenging me I will have to show you both to NEVER disobey my orders again. Training room... both of you... NOW!'' He ordered as the three of them left. I knew Vegeta would let out his frustration on Nappa and Raditz and they will both spend the rest of the day in the medical tanks recovering from Vegeta wrath.

-''They are both fools to have challenged Prince Vegeta like that...But all of this made me hungry...'' Turles said before making his way to the kitchen. Sometimes he really did sound a lot like Goku just less dumb...

 **Ages** **:**

 **Pan- 19 years old**

 **Bra- 18 years old**

 **Vegeta- 25 years old**

 **Turles- 23 years old**

 **Raditz- 30 years old**

 **Nappa- 40 years old**


	5. Chapter 5- The Surprise

After what happened on Planet Hera I was keeping my distance and avoiding Vegeta. He was clearly still mad about the events that occurred during our stop on the planet. Unfortunately for Nappa and Raditz they had spent an entire day in the medical tanks after their training session with Vegeta that same day and the prince did not go easy on them. I still couldn't believe that this cruel Saiyin that was my younger father was actually capable of killing me…his only daughter... _"He doesn't know who I am…I really have to stop thinking he is my father…but I miss him so much…_ _ **my daddy**_ _…"_ I thought while rubbing my hands over my face tiredly, trying to push the memories of my family from my mind. I tried to keep myself busy with the repairs that I had to conduct on the ship. On my spare time I was also trying to build a computer with some material that was left around in the laboratory that hopefully could be compatible with the USB key my mother had left for me. I had to find a way to read the device as soon as possible. This key could be the answer to some of my questions and maybe the only way for Pan and I to move on with our lives.

Three weeks had passed since our little stop on Planet Hera and for some reason Raditz had been avoiding me. Every time we got closer or he opened up just a little bit about his life he would take two steps back and avoid me completely the next day…I couldn't understand his behavior. As for Turles, he kept to himself most of the time except when it came to his food. But on a more positive note, Pan and Nappa seemed to have grown closer and I was becoming worried that she might reveal where we came from to him. She would spend most of her time with him, I guess almost losing her to those people on Planet Hera scared him and he refuse to leave her side again. As for me, I was starting to lose track of the weeks spent on the ship and I completely forgot that today of all days should have been a special one for me. The day started as usual; I woke up, trained, took a shower and made my way to the kitchen since training made me very hungry...

-''FINALLY YOU'RE HERE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRA!''Pan yelled as I entered the kitchen and was met by four saiyins and an overexcited Pan holding what looked like an attempt for a cake. On the table was a layout with trays of food...I couldn't believe that I forgot my own birthday.

-''Oh...I forgot about that...you didn't have to Pan...really.'' I said while a light blush came to my cheeks. ''I'm surprised you guys are even here...I was always told by my father that saiyins don't waste their time celebrating foolish customs like ones day of birth'' I added turning my head to the four saiyins as I tried my best to imitate my father and it made Pan laugh.

-''We had no idea what it was...the wench woke us up and forced us to come to the kitchen and she promised us food...''Turles snorted.

-''Stop being such a jerk Turles...'' Pan turned to him sounding annoyed. ''Come on Bra sit...I have a gift for you.'' Pan said sounding cheerful as she handed me a box.

-''Your people have the silliest customs...celebrating birthdays, exchanging gifts ...why is her day of birth so important? Back on Planet Vegeta only the royals' birthdays were celebrated.'' Vegeta said with a smirk and it only made me laugh as he did not know that we were actually celebrating a royal's birthday, I was the princess of saiyins after all...As soon as I sat down the four saiyin grabbed the plates of food and they were devouring most of it before our eyes. I was still looking at the box Pan had given me. The last time I celebrated my birthday my family was still alive and we were happy...

-''Aren't you suppose to open it?'' Raditz said between bites with his mouth full as he looked at me.

-''YA! Open it she has been hiding it for weeks...'' Nappa added looking at Pan that was waiting impatiently as I opened the gift. I couldn't believe my eyes...she probably found it in one of the capsules that my mother left us. I was speechless and a small tear formed at the corner of my eye while I was still looking at the content of the box.

-''She's crying…'' Raditz said a little worried. ''Is this normal for your species to cry when you receive a gift?'' He asked Pan while his eyes were still fixed on me.

-''Pathetic…'' Vegeta spat between his bites as he rolled his eyes.

-''Bra…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…'' But before Pan could finish her sentence I jumped from my seat and gave her a hug.

-''Thank you Pan…this means so much.'' I whispered in her ear while tears rolled down my cheeks. I haven't cried like this since my arrival here but looking at the gift I couldn't help it. It was my father's…his royal ring with the crest of Planet Vegeta on it. I hadn't seen this ring in years…He wore it when I was a kid and he would tell me stories about Planet Vegeta and their customs. The ring was given to him by his own father the day he got sent to Frieza…Every time he told me the story I could feel the pain in my father's eyes but this ring meant a lot to him and I would always keep it safe…it's the only thing I have left of him…

I couldn't risk the others seeing the ring or this younger version of my father might suspect something since he had the exact same one on his finger and only saiyins of royal blood were given the ring with the family crest. I immediately closed the box with the ring inside.

-''Hey…Now I'm curious to know what was inside the box…'' Turles asked slowly, quietly as he was truly anticipating the answer.

-''Nothing important it's just something from our home.'' I mumbled quickly.

-''I'm also curious …Pan as been so excited since she found this for you I was very intrigued with the content of your gift'' Nappa asked tentatively as he looked over to Pan's direction.

-''Really guys… just drop it …it's kind of personal…'' Pan replied almost immediately determined about her answer.

-''Now I'm the one who is intrigued…what's the big secrecy around a stupid gift?'' Vegeta added as his eyes rested on mine scowling my reaction as if he was trying to figure out our big secret. I couldn't take his stare anymore it reminded me so much of my father…

-''JUST DROP IT VEGETA!'' I yelled at him and this sudden outburst shocked all of them including Pan. Without wasting a minute, I turned and ran straight to my room unable to contain my emotions anymore. As I closed the door I couldn't stop crying, the tears were just falling and I couldn't control myself anymore. Celebrating this day without my family and friends by my side seems pointless…looking at this ring has brought back so many memories. I was lying in bed as my head turned to the small round window. I was staring into the dark vast space and at that moment I felt so alone. I couldn't help but to be jealous of Pan…she was doing so much better since she found Nappa. She was starting to fit in this new life, she was moving on and I felt stuck in the past. Looking at Vegeta everyday broke my heart even more…he had the face of the man that raised me, that loved me and that gave his life for mine. When I was a little girl and I used to feel sad my father would take me in his arms and all the pain and sadness would melt away. He was my hero and my protector; I admired him so much…I never thought someone could ever defeat my father. I know that most people feared him but when he was with me he was so different than with the others. I was his little girl, his princess and even if he never really said the words I knew that he loved me…he loved his family more than anything.

*Tok, Tok, Tok* I heard someone at the door and I immediately recognized his ki.

-''It's your room Raditz…you don't have to knock'' I shouted before he made his way inside the room and sat quietly at the end corner of the bed. I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks embarrassed for displaying any weakness.

-''Listen…we all lost someone at some point…and I don't want to tell you how to grieve but crying and being depressed will not bring back your family...'' He said in a soft tone. ''We saiyins don't believe in morning the dead …it's a waste of time nothing will bring them back and the pain will still be there…but we believe in fighting and the pain of our loses can only make us stronger.'' He added in a determined voice. ''Take the pain and make it your own…all you can do now is train and help us fight Frieza…make your father proud by destroying the bastard that destroyed his home planet. You might not get your revenge on the man that killed him but you can at least destroy the monster that killed our entire species…it might not be enough for you but it will help…and eventually the pain that you feel will slowly fade away with time…trust me…I know…'' At his final words, I saw the sadness in his eyes as he looked down to his feet, as if he was replaying a painful memory of his own past. I listened to his every word and the strangest thing happened…he actually made me feel better…his words sank in and I never thought that I would say this…but he's right…focusing on killing Frieza and helping my younger father destroying the creature that caused him so much pain could actually make me feel better.

I got up from the bed without saying a word and made my way to face Raditz and as I was standing in front of him, he still had his eyes on the ground. I got closer and simply wrapped my arms around his neck and embraced him, I could feel him stiffen by this sudden affection and I feared that he would push me away since this was not common for a saiyin but what he did next surprised me even more. I felt his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer as he returned the gesture and being in his arms felt right…We stayed in this position for a while and the smell of his skin was calming me down but my heart was pounding fast when I felt his breath on my neck. I felt his arms loosen from my waist and as I also removed my arms from around his neck, our eyes briefly met and I felt this pull towards him. I could see the hunger and lust in his stare as he gazed at my body from head to toe and I felt my cheeks burning from his intense peer. He still had his strong arms at each side of my waist and at that moment I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. _''He's Goten's uncle for crying out loud…What the hell is wrong with me…''_ I thought as I quickly removed myself from his hold. I could see the disappointment in his eyes as I made my way to the door.

-''Raditz…thank you for the talk…'' I said swiftly trying to avoid his glare. But he rapidly made his way back to where I was standing without saying a word. He was standing so close that I could feel my breast lightly brushing against his chest and his breath seemed uneven as if he was trying to control himself. He approached his face slowly to mine and I closed my eyes expecting for him to kiss me and take me right there…

-''I'm glad I could help little girl…Could you move from the door now so I can go back to my training…'' he whispered in a soft but flirtatious tone in my right ear and this only sent shivers through my body. Having him so close made me lose focus that a barely understood the words he was saying … _''Hell NO! did he call me little girl?''_ But before I could react he was carefully pulling me to the side as he made his way out of the room. I couldn't move my legs, I was speechless…I never had this feeling around anyone before…even with Goten I always felt in control but with Raditz…I could barely control myself at his sudden closeness.


	6. Chapter 6- A Night Off

As I stood at the door for another five minutes I couldn't move my legs they were still trembling as if my entire body was still under some strong effect over Raditz proximity. _''Come on snap out of it! I can't possibly have the hots for Goten's uncle! What is wrong with me!''_ I finally came back to my senses when my eyes came across the box on my bed…the ring. I went to open the box slowly and decided to put the ring along the chain I always wore around my neck. I placed the chain safely inside my tank top, the same chain that had my mother's USB key attached to it…both were now closer to my heart. I went to change my clothes and made my way to the kitchen as I hoped to see Pan there. I had to apologize about my reaction and leaving so abruptly. She had given me the best gift I could ever ask for and made the effort to remember my birthday and I had been nothing but selfish. And as I presumed, she was there cleaning after the mess the four saiyins made after their meal. I couldn't help but smile as I heard her curse under her breath and she reminded me so much of her grand-mother Chi-Chi who would act exactly in the same matter after Goku, Gohan and Goten would leave the kitchen in a mess.

-''Humph…I guess all saiyins are the same when it comes to leaving a big mess to clean after their meal…'' I said as I made my way to where she was standing and I noticed her jump when she heard my voice.

-''You scared me…Stop sneaking up on me!'' She said with an angry frown on her face.

-''You should be more aware of your surroundings.'' I teased her. ''I'm sorry for leaving like that…the gift was perfect…Thank you for finding it.'' I continued as I gave her my warmest smile.

-''The surprise is not over yet…Guess what I found?'' she said with a big smile on her face as she was planning something that I would totally not agree with. I shrugged my shoulders in response to her question. ''I found a fully loaded IPOD with speakers with tones of music inside. They were probably in one of the capsules by mistake but we can definitely use a little night off. It's your birthday after all and I say that tonight we use the training facilities as our own private ''Night Club'' and put some music out loud, have some drinks, food and dance all night…What do you think?'' She said eager about her idea as she was waiting for my answer.

-''We haven't heard any music for a while…and I could definitely use a strong drink…so why not!'' I answered as she jumped in my arms and yelled clearly pleased that I agreed.

-''So tonight at the training facilities come around 10pm…I will prepare everything!'' She continued jumping while clapping her hands in excitement. ''Oh… and Bra please wear something nice… like a dress! Let's forget we are here for one night!'' She added before leaving the kitchen. _''Great…I'm already regretting this…''_ I thought as I was not looking forward to hear Vegeta's reaction to Pan's plan for the night. He will probably be annoyed about the noise and on top of this monopolizing his precious training room all night.

The day had gone by quickly and as I suspected Raditz avoided me all day…again. It was almost time for the party so I went back to my room in order to start getting ready and obviously Raditz was nowhere to be found. It was probably best this way anyways, since I had no time for his little mind games. I took a quick shower and stood at the mirror looking at my long blue damp hair as I was attempting to dry it with my ki. I started looking at each capsule to find the perfect dress to wear and hoped that Raditz would see me in something more seductive for the night. I don't know why I cared so much about how he sees me but his _''little girl''_ comment was still taunting me. Somehow I wanted to show him that I was a confident, strong woman who also happens to be half saiyin… _''What the hell is wrong with me…Why do I care about what HE thinks…''._ I was finally ready as I took a last long look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a short and simple black spaghetti strap dress that covered my curves perfectly. My hair was straight and flowed exquisitely to my mid waist. I also put some light blush on my cheeks that went flawlessly with my porcelain skin and some eye liner and mascara to bring out my blue sparkling eyes. ''I guess I'm ready…'' I said to myself before leaving the room and making my way to the training facilities. As I was walking the corridor of the ship I realized that I haven't seen any of the saiyins since this morning and I wondered if they knew about the party Pan was planning for tonight.

I could already hear the music before I arrived to the training rooms and as I made my way inside I was amazed and shocked by what I was witnessing. Pan was dressed in a very elegant strapless red dress as she was still hanging decorations on the ceiling of the room. She hadn't notice my presence yet…well none of them did. All four saiyins were there helping out with the preparations…I couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes caught Vegeta, he was at a small table in the far corner end of the room; he seemed to be the only one who noticed my presence as he was not helping the others with the preparations. The room was amazing I did not expect all of this; Pan had set up the speakers and a microphone at the far end, there was a table full of food and drinks, she even put some decorations and lights to make the room look more like a "Night Club". I was very impressed by the effort as I stood there in total disbelief.

-"Look who finally decided to bless us with her presence" Turles sarcastically said as Nappa, Pan and Raditz turned their heads to where I was standing as they only notice my presence at that very moment. A light blush came across my cheeks as I noticed Raditz eyes on me, he was clearly checking me out and the way his eyes widened when he saw me was a clear indication that he liked my outfit. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction and I think Pan noticed as she tried to interrupt the awkward staring contest that was going on between me and him.

-"BRA! You look smoking HOT! I haven't seen you dressed like this since…Well let's just say in a long time! Do you like what we did with the place? I had to convince Vegeta… but we finally came to an understanding." She said with a triumph smile. As I tried to give her my full attention I was still under the effect of Raditz stare. He was still looking at me from behind her and the way his eyes travelled my body made my legs tremble and my heart skip a beat.

-"Pan…this is amazing! You shouldn't have done all of this..." I said looking around at all the work they did. "And how did you manage to get them to agree on helping you with all of it?"

-"I have my ways…" She replied with a smirk on her face.

-"Humph…don't let this get to your head girl. We did it for our own benefit." Nappa quickly replied with an arrogant tone. I really don't see why Pan likes him so much…he's always so…rude. I simply rolled my eyes to his comment as Pan gave him a death stare that made Nappa go back to his seat without saying another word.

-"Wow you have to tell me how you do that…Never seen Nappa obey so easily with a simple look" I said between giggles.

-"He's just a big softy behind his tough guy exterior" Pan answered as she joined in my giggles.

-"Don't ever call me softy again woman!" We heard Nappa yell as the other three saiyins, including Vegeta started laughing at him.

-"The wench has made you weak Nappa. I never expected my first in command to be at the mercy of a pathetic woman." Vegata snorted in between laughs.

-"The great Nappa defeated by a half-breed" Turles continued with the teasing.

-"ENOUGH!" Nappa shouted "I CAN STILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TURLES IF YOU WANT TO TEST MY PATIENCE" He snapped clearly angry and annoyed by all the badgering.

-"OK GUYS! No fighting tonight unless you want me to go back on our little deal…" Pan said exasperated by their childish behavior.

-"What deal?" I asked.

-"Well…For their help and their good behavior for the night I promised to show them how to detect ki without their stupid scouters." She replied proudly. "I also promised lots of food and liquor for the night." She added and it only made me laugh how she had managed to manipulate them.

-"Humph…I would never have agreed to this ridiculous idea otherwise." Vegeta replied with arrogance. He really got on my nerves sometimes but I simply rolled my eyes at his comment.

We started eating and drinking and I have to admit that the night was going very well, I was actually having fun. To my surprise even Vegeta seemed to be enjoying the evening. They were even remembering stories about their missions and laughing at each other's misfortune.

-"I have to say the music from your planet is particular…but I don't hate it." Raditz said.

-"OH I almost forgot...Bra is actually a very good singer." Pan remarked but was suddenly met by my death stare. I knew where she was going with that statement. "Come on Bra! Don't give me that look. I'm sure the boys would LOVE to hear you sing for them!" Pan added with a provoking tone.

-"Stop calling us _boys_ woman, we are MEN! And IM a PRINCE so show some respect girl." Vegeta grunted. "But I wouldn't mind a little entertainment." He said with a smirk looking at my direction. He was clearly agreeing with Pan to annoy me.

-"You have to be kidding me…A saiyin that sings… like a bird! How pitiful…"Turles mocked.

-"Shut up Turles, no one asked your opinion!" Pan spat. "And for your information in our planet being a singer especially if you are a good one, you can become very popular and famous. Bra has a beautiful voice and it would be a privilege to hear her sing." She added.

-"I have to agree with Prince Vegeta…I would enjoy a little entertainment." Nappa also replied and that made me even more nervous. I haven't perform in front of anyone for a while now and it's making me anxious to sing in front of four saiyins.

-"I have to agree with them…I would enjoy hearing you sing." Raditz finally said as he took a sip of his liquor. As I looked at him I couldn't deny his request, I agreed to their demands took a shot of liquor to give me a little more confidence and went to the front of the room as I grabbed the microphone to perform.

-"YAYY SHE'S DOING IT! GO BRA SHOW THEM HOW EARTHLINGS SING!" Pan shouted full of excitement.

As I took the microphone and selected the song I was going to sing on the ipod I warned them that I haven't sang in a while and I might suck.

-"I will perform the song Titanium…I use to sing it all the time back home…" I announced before starting.

*Song starts* (*** This is how I would imagine Bra singing -Go check this cover of Titanium by Madilyn Bailey- watch?v=yUKdufSG4tQ )

 _ **You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium**_

As I finally took the courage to look at their direction during the song I noticed their expression. They were clearly impressed by my voice as they were mesmerized by every word that was coming out of my mouth as if they were hypnotized.

 _ **Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**_

 _ **I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am… **_

_**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass**_

I was almost shocked to see a slight emotion in Vegeta's eyes as I kept singing with passion.

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium**_

As I finished the song, I caught Raditz expression and he was definitely fascinated by my performance and I couldn't help but feel proud. I made my way back to the table and I couldn't help but laugh at their impressed look on their faces.

-"So…I presume that you all liked the song…" I said a little self-conscious about their opinion.

-"It was decent." They all replied quickly at the same time as if they were embarrassed to admit that they actual enjoyed it.

-''Jerks! She was more than just decent! I almost forgot how beautiful your voice is Bra...it almost made me cry'' Pan said and I could see the emotion in her eyes. I couldn't deny it myself that this song brought back some good memories. She noticed my sudden change of humor as my mind started thinking about my family…

-''OK! Let's do another shot!'' She quickly shouted as she handed me another glass.''CHEERS!''

-''Are you trying to get me drunk?'' I said playfully as she giggled and handed me another one. ''Well… that answers my question.'' I added.

-''Careful this is not ordinary liquor…I would recommend you girls going easy on the hooch.'' Nappa warned us as he tried to grab the glass from Pan's hand but she instantly slapped his hand off.

-''Don't touch my drink if you know what's good for you Nappie!'' Pan snapped but we all started laughing at the nickname she gave him.

-''Did I hear that well…Nappie! OMG that so cute! '' I chuckled so hard that I could barely breathe as I almost spat my drink out of laughter.

-''Girl you just made my entire night with that nickname!'' Raditz mocked him as he was almost falling from his chair from laughing so hard. ''Commander Nappie on board!'' He continued provoking him but he instantly got punched by Nappa and this made Raditz fall back his chair but he still continued to laugh.

-''What the hell! I told you not to call me that again!'' Nappa turned to Pan annoyed.

-''I told you fool the wench is making you weak…she even gave you a sweet nickname.'' Vegeta chuckled as Nappa clenches his hands trying to control his anger.

-''No need to get so emotional Nappie!'' Turles added to the mockery but Nappa snapped in anger and threw himself at him.

-''I WILL KILL YOU TURLES!'' Nappa growled in between punches. After a few minutes Vegeta finally intervened and stopped them from killing each other as Pan, Raditz and I were still drinking and looking at the entertaining fight in front of us.

-''Look Nappa I'll throw you a bone. Since Pan embarrassed you I will tell you a little embarrassing secret of hers!'' I said with a devilish smile across my face.

-''BRA you wouldn't DARE!'' Pan said clearly panicking about what I was about to reveal.

-''Go ahead girl I'm intrigued now.'' Nappa replied as he looked at me with his arms crossed around his chest.

-''Pan only started flying when she turned 11 years old. We always called her late bloomer since she was the last one of us to learn how to fly properly.'' I quickly said and all four saiyins started laughing. ''Oh and when she was younger she always dressed like a boy and when we started high school some boys actually thought she was one of the guys since she had really short hair back then and they asked her if I was her girlfriend.'' I added and Pan stroke my arm to make me stop talking.

-''HEY! That was more than one secret Bra!'' Pan shouted.

-''What is this _high school_ and what do you mean by ''Girlfriend''. She is a girl and your friend why would these earthling boys ask this question.'' Raditz asked with a puzzled look.

-''Well back on our planet we go to school to get an education…learn history, science, math and many other subjects and that's what we do in High School. And for the second question, when two earthlings like each other they become girlfriend and boyfriend …they become a couple…it's like a courtship to become mates for saiyins. So these boys thought that Pan was my boyfriend and that we were courting because she looked like a boy.'' I explained to him and as I finished my explanation they all started laughing even more than when Pan called Nappa by his little nickname. I could sense Pan stare at me in anger, if looks could kill…I would be dead by now.

-''Sorry Pan …I couldn't resist…I blame the liquor!'' I chuckled amused by her annoyed face.

-''Oh it's on Bra!'' Pan said as she took another sip of her drink. ''Bra never had an actual boyfriend since she scared the crap out of every boy in school. She went on a date with this guy once…A date is part of a courtship… anyways he tried to kiss her…but she had never been kissed before so she panicked and I don't know how she did it but she sent the guy flying to the wall and he spent three weeks in the hospital recovering from his injuries. Her mother had to bribe the guy's parents so they wouldn't press any charges.'' Pan added with a triumph look on her face as we heard the four saiyins laughing as they clearly enjoying our little dispute.

-''If you never been kiss girl I can help you with that.'' Turles said with a flirtatious tone as he winked at me and I heard Pan giggle.

-''This happened years ago Turles…so I will pass on your offer! And for your information Pan I did not panic I simply did not want to kiss that prick and he did not take no for an answer so I had no other choice than to show him not to mess with Bra Brief'' I replied with a smirk. ''and my dad was pretty proud of me for showing him the wall…I remember him saying if a man can't handle a small slap on the face he is not worthy to be with my daughter. '' I continued proudly. ''Not my fault he was too weak to handle me! ''

-''Humph…The male species on your planet seem to be very weak indeed.'' Vegeta snorted. ''How could he take 3 weeks to recover from a little slap is beyond me.''

-''You would need a real saiyin male…the offer still stands little half-breed…if you're interested in a REAL man'' Turles added in provocative tone.

-''Give it up Turles the girl is not interested so back off'' Raditz growled at Turles as he snapped his hands on the table.

-''Jealous are we? Did I overstep on your territory Raditz?'' Turles replied amused by Raditz reaction.

-''I'm serious Turles don't push it.'' Raditz barked as he clenched his teeth.

-''ANOTHER SHOT GUYS?'' Pan shouted trying to end their bickering and avoid another fight.

The night continued as we listened to music drank most of the liquor and ate all the food. Pan and I continued telling stories about life on earth and they were listening attentively to most of them. I don't know if Vegeta was interested because he was trying to figure out something about us but he was very intrigued by our way of leaving back on earth. Something about his stare was different tonight; he looked at me as if he was trying to figure out the missing puzzle to the secret we were keeping.


	7. Chapter 7- Hidden Feelings

I was starting to lose control of my faculties and feeling tipsy from all the liquor we had drank. I looked over at Pan and she was in the same state that I was in as we both tried to keep our balance whenever we tried getting up to dance. The four saiyins couldn't help but laugh at our behavior since the alcohol did not affect them as much. I could feel Raditz eying my form and pupils intently.

-"Half-breed why did you drink so much...you should calm down a little before we have to carry you out of here." Raditz said tone bolder than normally.

-"Hey-*hik*- I'm fine! Stop being such a party-pooper!" I slightly slurred.

-" Ya don't be such a tight ass." Pan added.

-*hik* "Im having so much fun guysss! It's been a while since I felt this good!" I shouted as Vegeta held back his growing scowl.

-"Keep your tone down you harpy your voice will cause damage to my ears." Vegata growled. I scowled at Vegeta as I was trying hard to resist the urge to slap him.

-"*Hik* don't y- You dare call me a harpy VEG- VEGGIE!'' I grinned as I made on purpose to call him by the nickname he hated so much.

-''How DARE YOU calling me THAT ridiculous name again! IM THE PRINCE OF-''

-''OF ALL SAIYINS! YA, YA we heard it all before as you keep reminding us every day.'' I quickly interrupted him as he simply grunted to my remark. ''What the PRINCE OF ALL SAIYINS has nothing to say? Tell me Vegeta, does it make you feel better to keep reminding us of your title when clearly we are the only ones that remain of your precious race!'' I added.

I don't know what came over me but I wanted to get him where it hurt him the most! I knew I went too far when he clenched his fist and walked out of the training rooms.

-''Wow Bra…I think you really got to him this time…'' Pan said.

-''You should show more respect to your Prince wench!'' Nappa shouted at me. After this little display it was finally time to put an end to this night. I did not want to get into other disputes for tonight and I don't know if it's the liquor but having Vegeta call me ''Harpy'', the same insulting name he used to call Kakarot's wife Chi-Chi really got to me. I don't know why it had bothered me so much, but it did and I guess I wanted to provoke him.

-''He's no prince of mine.'' I simply answered Nappa without further explanation as I hugged Pan goodnight and made my way back to my room. I was still trying to process the events of the night and as I was trying my best to walk back to my room I quickly lost my balance. I was expecting to hit my head on the floor but I was caught by two strong arms and I immediately knew who they belonged to.

-''Why?'' I simply asked without really knowing the question I wanted to ask him.

-''Why what girl?'' I heard Raditz voice as he carried me back in his arms to my…no _our_ room. I could get lost in his manly smell, being in his arms felt like I was meant to be there. My hands were rested on his chest as they slowly travelled his muscles and I could feel the many scars that he bore on his torso. I felt his stare on me and I could see that he was trying to maintain his self control but at that very moment I didn't care about anything else I needed to say what was on my mind.

-''Why are you so cold sometimes but other times you seem to care more than you would like to admit.'' I asked him as I lifted my head that was rested on his chest to look directly at his onyx eyes. I could see his confusion and the fight he was having with himself, I knew he could feel what I felt but I couldn't understand why he was fighting his urges, why he kept his distance from me. We had arrived to our room and he gently put me back on my two feet but we were still standing so close as our eyes never stopped looking at each other.

-''I know you are not use to this life-'' He started as his eyes were still looking deeply into mine. ''But they are many bad things in this universe Bra-'' When he said my name I almost melted. ''I have to be cold because I never know when I will take my last final breath. And this…I mean this thing between us-'' He paused as I could see that he was trying to find his words. ''Nothing can happen with us…soon we will have to fight Frieza and his men and I might not make it alive. And this would simply put you in more danger and make things complicated. I can't allow myself to such weak feelings, I have a mission and I can't get distracted.'' He firmly said and even if he tried his best to say his last sentence with confidence I knew that he was not trying to convince me but himself. I gave him a weak smile and gently brushed my fingers on his cheek as he widened his eyes surprised by my tender touch. I made my way to the bed as I felt my head spinning…damn liquor…I can't believe I'm about to say that but I should have listened to Nappa. I couldn't continue this conversation in the state I was in. I made my way to the bed and I felt that Raditz was about to leave the room but as my eyes were still closed and I was about to fall asleep soon I still had the strength to ask him a favor.

-''Raditz…please stay.'' I pleaded. I couldn't open my eyes to see if he was leaving or staying but I suddenly felt the bed shift and felt his warm body next to mine. I simply snuggled to him without permission and bared my face on the crook of his neck...in his arms is exactly where I am meant to be…in that moment I knew my place. _''I would not let anyone take him from me...especially not Frieza.''_ I thought to myself before drifting in a peaceful sleep.

 ****RADITZ POV****

There she was in my arms asleep, this tiny half-breed that seemed so fragile but was stronger than any woman I had ever met. How could this girl fall asleep so easily in my arms…these arms that had kill so many and destroyed entire planets. How could she trust me? Why would this woman even be interested in someone like me? I couldn't understand her; she was different than anyone I had ever come across. I wanted her as soon as I laid my eyes on her, when she slapped me that first day and I found out she was half saiyin I knew I had to have her. But getting to know her better every day I realized that she was innocent…yes she had lost her family and planet and she had suffered but she had been raised in a peaceful world for most of her life, she did not know the horrors I had to go through…I was broken and she was pure. I could never deserve her... I was looking at her sleeping form and I swore to myself that I would protect her no matter what and give my life for this blue hair girl even if it meant keeping her safe from me and keeping my distance.

-''Bra, you are beautiful, pure, brilliant and innocent…You are everything that I'm not. Sometimes I need to forget the horrors I've done and that I'm a heartless warrior and each time I look at you…I do…and my heart beats a little more than before.'' I whispered and slowly moved some blue locks from her face before pulling her body closer to mine as I also fell into a deep night sleep.


	8. Chapter 8- The signal

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache but surprisingly I never slept so well. I remember the warm heat from Raditz body as we slept in each other's arms. I was disappointed to find the bed empty as he was no longer by my side. I remember briefly our conversation from last night and as he already told me the idea of _us_ is not an option. Maybe he was right…but there was something that drawn me to him. Last night, being in his arms, I haven't felt this safe in a long time. Sure, I was stronger than him but the way he held on to me, the way he looks at me, I can't help it…I feel safe again as if all my worries are gone. _''Enough day dreaming about him!''_ I thought before getting up and making my way to take a shower.

I was getting dressed when I heard the central alarm of the ship. _''What the hell is going on now…''_ and I quickly ran to the front control. They were all there already including Pan.

-''What was that?'' I was the first to ask.

-''We finally caught a signal from one of the saiyin pods.'' Raditz answered. The simple sound of his voice made my heart beat faster.

-''It will take us three days to get there we are not far. I better not be disappointed…'' Vegeta said sternly.

-''My Prince, do not worry there are many strong warriors in our race. We could use all the help we need to help destroy Frieza.'' Nappa replied as he looked at his prince with a reassuring look.

-''Humph…will see.'' Vegeta simply stated before leaving the room. I couldn't help but wonder if he was still mad about last night as my eyes followed him leaving.

And as I was also about to make my way out of the room for a much needed training session, I couldn't help but hear Turles ask Raditz a question that troubled me.

-''Do you think it's him? Could it be our brother?'' Turled asked.

-''We can only hope.'' I heard Raditz say firmly before I stepped out.

I could hear Pan's footsteps behind me.''Bra wait!'' She spoke softly. ''Come to my room we need to talk.'' She added as she grabbed my arm and guided me to her room.

Last time I had entered Nappa's room was the first day on the ship when they had shown us around. His room was a mess at the time and it disgusted me since I was always a neat freak and to my surprise Raditz was very organized himself. But as I made my way inside I was shocked, the room was clean and tidy. I smirked as I thought how Pan had changed Nappa in this short period of time. I wanted nothing more than to ask her about her ''relationship'' with Nappa but I couldn't find the proper time or maybe it was just an excuse since I also didn't want to talk about my own unresolved feelings for Raditz. I was just happy to see that my best friend was finally smiling again.

-''What are you smiling about?'' Pan asked with a puzzled expression.

-''Oh…nothing. So what did you want to talk about that you practically dragged me here by force?'' She continued looking at me like she always did every time she was trying to figure me out.

-''Did you hear Turles asking Raditz about possibly being their brother sending the signal?'' Pan asked as I could feel the anxiety in her tone.

-''Yes…If the signal comes from Kakarot's pod, this might mean we are heading towards earth.'' I answered calmly. ''I'm not sure how I feel about this…but we better wait and see. So many things are different here than from our parents own past, maybe in this timeline your grandfather ended up on another planet or maybe he's no longer alive. We can't let ourselves jump to conclusions and end up hurt.'' I added putting one of my hands on her shoulder.

-''You are right, but I can't help but feel nervous about seeing earth again, if that's where were heading.'' Pan said, dropping the sound of her voice. I could see the sadness in her eyes, and I couldn't deny that I felt grieve when thinking about our home… _earth_.

-''I know, but let's not worry about that now. We will deal with it together as always when the time comes.'' I tried to reassure her as I gave her a warm smile. ''We need to worry about our training, if we have to face Frieza we need to be stronger. If I remember correctly from the stories my brother and Goten use to tell us, even when Goku ascended to super saiyin he had a hard time defeating Frieza. We both need to be able to transform if we want to help our chances. I can already transform but I still need to control it but you need to train hard if you want to finally ascend Pan.''

-''I am trying my best Bra! Maybe I can't even ascend because I'm only ¼ saiyin. I might not have enough saiyin blo-'' I quickly interrupted her.

-''None senses Pan! My father always believed you could do it he never stopped pushing you when we trained together because he believed you were very close to it. I know it's hard to train on the ship if I would transform here I might kill us all, but once we land on a planet we must take the opportunity. I need you Pan and I believe in you so stop slacking around and let's go train now.'' I added as I dragged her by force to training.

-''You know you sound more like your father every day.'' She said a twinkle in her eye and it only made me smile.

We had travelled for three days and we were approaching the planet the signal came from.

-''Guys do you sense that?'' I asked them as we approach the planet.

-''This technique to sense Ki is really useful.'' Vegeta said. ''I can sense more than one high power level on the planet.'' He added.

-''This can't be good Prince. Saiyin babies were sent alone to one planet…who could these other powers belong to?'' Nappa stated with a very worried expression.

-''BRA ! Come look…'' Pan shouted from one of the windows of the ship. As I made my way to her I myself couldn't believe my eyes… _EARTH_. My hearth started beating faster; I could feel my palms sweating, seeing earth again brought back so many memories and emotions. I only hoped that Goku was still alive and he was still the same loving person that we knew in our time.

-''What's wrong with you girl? You look as if you seen a ghost. '' Turles chuckled as he also made his way to the window as he was trying to figure out what had made us look so in shock all of a sudden. ''Humph….what a dump…Haven't you ever seen such an ugly planet? Don't be that surprised they are many dumps like this one in the universe.'' He added rudely as he made his way back to his Prince. I was trying to control my emotions _''I dare he call my planet a dump!''_ I thought as I tried breathing slowly and remain calm. _''This is not the time Bra…You need to calm down or they will be suspicious of something.''_ I thought as I was trying to convince myself to maintain my control. I turned to Pan and she was still looking at the window speechless, her eyes was somehow hopeful and I guess she was just happy to have a chance to see her grand-father again.

-''Something is wrong …Can you sense the Ki flickering…there seems to be a fight going on…'' Raditz spoke as he looked at Vegeta. ''Can it be Frieza and his man?'' He asked.

-''Humph…the powers don't seem to be high enough to be Frieza but maybe he sent some on his goons instead to do his dirty work.'' Vegeta answered as he was clearly thinking of a plan to land undetected.

-''It looks like a fight and they might be too distracted to notice us landing. And as you said those power levels seem to low to be Frieza…we can take them on together if needed. I say we land and the sooner the better. There was a signal from a saiyin pod coming from this planet and we need to go help whoever it is down there fighting. And I haven't had a good fight in some time so it will be an opportunity to test our training.'' I said firmly while taking a very _''Vegeta like'_ pose that made the four saiyins look at me stunned.

-''Spoken like a true saiyin.'' Vegeta commented. ''You heard the half-breed…time to land! Let's go find the saiyin and destroy those in our way!''

-''YES PRINCE!'' Nappa, Raditz and Turles shouted in perfect harmony as our ship started landing on earth.


	9. Chapter 9- Earth

**Sorry the chapter is a little short but I will most likely post another chapter on Monday!**

 ****I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Let me know what you think and thank you for those who have reviewed and followed my story! ENJOY !****

* * *

While the ship was landing on earth Pan and I went to change quickly into our saiyin armors that my mother had packed for us. As I was making my way out of the room, I came face to face with Raditz. I couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact, something about this saiyin just made me lose control.

-''We have to stop meeting this way.'' Raditz said with a smirk. ''Come, Vegeta is waiting for us we have finally reached the planet's atmosphere.'' He added and as he was starting to walk back I couldn't help but grab his wrist.

-''Wait...'' I mumbled as I was trying to gather the courage to finally take things into my own hands and say what I feel. ''Look, I don't know what will happen once we get out of this ship. But if I don't make it... I want to at least tell you- '' With that his lips crashed down on mine with an urgency I had never known. My body responded to his kiss in a way I did not think it capable. My arms clanged to his shoulders as I returned his kiss without a second thought. I arched against his body as my hands travelled his chest touching those spectacular muscles; his body was like an artwork. He removed his lips slowly, to allow us to breathe as he trailed hungry kisses down my neck. As he slowly moved away, he whispers in my ear ''No words are needed with a kiss like this.'' His eyes were looking deep into my soul as I could feel him calm down. He gave me a warm smile and planted a last kiss on my forehead as we left to join the others.

The doors of the ship were finally opening up, but something was wrong the smell that came to our noses was death and destruction when I was expecting the fresh smell of trees. I ran outside and what I saw was horrible…We were supposed to be close to Satan city but everything was gone…the buildings were destroyed and in ruins. And I couldn't feel any life form close to us and I could see that the city was in this state for some time…this wasn't done recently. _"What the hell happened here…How could this be…mother…ChiChi…Krillin…Picollo…Yamacha…are they all dead in this time line also? Where is Goku…?"_ All these questions were playing over and over in my head and all I wanted to do was scream or burst out crying.

-"This was definitely done by a saiyin… must have been one of the babies we sent to purge this mud ball of a planet." Vegeta stated.

I was still in shock that I forgot about Pan's reaction to all of this.

-"Wha-wha-WHY?" Pan mumbled as she powered up and tears started falling from her eyes. The four saiyins were looking at her stunned by her reaction.

-"Pan…What's wrong? Are you Okay?" Nappa asked as he was approaching her with worry in his eyes.

-"IT MUST BE HIM! HOW COULD HE DO THIS? "She continued shouting while crying out in pain.

-"Pan please talk to me…who are you talking about?" Nappa asked again concerned about her current state. Pan couldn't hold her heartbreak any longer and she fell to the floor in a disheveled heap as her grief poured out in a flood of uncontrollable tears. Nappa was able to get closer as he embraced her while she continued crying in his chest.

-"What is the meaning of this?" Turles spat irate from Pan's emotional outburst. "Who is this wench talking about? Do you know this planet?" He added as he turned to face me as I was still paralyzed in shock looking at the demolished city. "I'm talking to you half breed!" He shouted as he tried to grab me but Raditz interfered and let out a growl warning Turles to back off.

-"You want to challenge me brother?" Turles chuckled as he tried to aim a punch directly at Raditz face but he dodged it with ease.

-"I wouldn't try that again if I were you _brother_." Raditz said with a smirk. Turles glare increased as he tried to aim another punch at Raditz head which was dodged easily also. Only this time Raditz grabbed his brother arm to hold him in place and with a swift move his knee connected with Turles stomach, causing him to double over and fall to his knees. Raditz smirked again "I warned you brother."

-"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! I'm surrounded by imbeciles! What did I expect from third classes like you!" Vegeta shouted angered at their conduct as both Raditz and Turles stopped fighting and bowed at their Prince. "We are sorry Prince." They both replied synchronized.

-"We have no time for these foolish fights or emotional outbursts! We have better things to do and I can still sense a fight going on so this can't be good." Vegeta mentioned as he was looking straight ahead where the flickering ki energy was coming from.

-"Do you think they sensed us coming?" Nappa asked as he was still holding a crying Pan in his arms.

-"Probably they know we are here. Let's just hope it's the saiyin and not our enemies." Vegeta answered calmly. I took out an empty capsule from my pocket and stored the ship inside, we couldn't risk anyone finding it or destroying our only way out.

-"We should go and find out what happened here." I finally spoke with a trembling voice.

-"Humph... listen girl its clear what happened here…the planet was purged and if there are any survivors left they are probably the ones that caused this mess. We need to go where the fight is happening and find out who they are and let's hope it's one of our people and not Frieza's men." Vegeta answered but I couldn't take this anymore, seeing my planet in this condition broke my heart...We thought that by coming to the past we would be able to live in peace and one day find our home again but this…I wasn't expecting this mess. _"What the hell happened in this timeline that created all this chaos?"_ I thought as I powered up and left flying at full speed without saying a word to anyone. As I was flying away I could hear Raditz shout something but I couldn't hear his words anymore. I was determined to go see my home…

As I reached West City, I could see the buildings crumbling down, the sky was no longer blue but dark grey, the once green grass and trees were almost gone and dying, the once blue and green planet was gone…I could feel the tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face as I finally reached Capsule Corporation and landed down in front of the place I once called my home. I was in loss of words, everything was gone the little that was left was all collapsed in pieces to the ground. My legs were trembling as I fell to my knees unable to hold it any longer as I stared at the Capsule Corp logo that was still very much visible. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and started thinking of the wonderful memories I once had in this same place. I suddenly felt someone approaching as I heard footsteps behind me.

-"Bul- Bulma? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice calling my mother's name as my back was still turned away from the intruder.

* * *

 **Raditz POV**

-"BRA ! WAIT !" I tried yelling but she was too fast. Why did she leave like that? Something was definitely wrong and I could feel that they were both hiding things from us.

-"Where the hell did she go?" Vegeta screamed as he glared at Pan. "ANSWER ME WENCH !" He shouted at her in anger.

Instead of satisfying him with an answer Pan removed herself from Nappa's clasp as she flew away from us but this time all four of us followed her closely as she led the way. _"They definitely know this planet …"_ I thought but I was too worried about Bra at the moment, we needed to find her quickly if anything happened to her…I couldn't bare the loss.


	10. Chapter 10- Kakarot

-"Bul- Bulma? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice calling my mother's name as my back was still turned away from the intruder.

As I turned around I saw him… _ **Tien**_! He was so different from the Tien I knew, he seemed tired and his face was full of scars and wounds, I guess from years of fighting.

-''Sorry you look like someone I know. You know it's dangerous to walk outside you should go back to your hide out.'' He said still looking at me from head to toe.

-''You called me Bulma. You know her? Is she okay?'' I questioned him and his eyes widened in surprise.

-''How do you know h-'' He suddenly stopped talking as he looked at the sky. He was looking at Pan, Vegeta, Turles, Nappa and Raditz that were descending to where Tien and I were standing.

-''MISS GET BEHIND ME, I WILL PROTECT YOU.'' He shouted as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him and he took a fighting pose and glared at the five saiyins in front of him with hate in his eyes. I looked at Pan who was clearly surprised to see Tien standing in front of me as she looked at me with a confusing look.

-''GIRL WE HAVE NO TIME TO WASTE RUNING AFTER YOU ON THIS MUD BALL OF A PLANET AND WHO THE F*** IS THIS WEAKLING?'' Vegeta shouted at me as he chuckled looking at Tien's appearance.

-''You know these people?'' Tien asked as he finally let go of my wrist.

-''She's with us and you better let her go before you get three black eyes weakling.'' Raditz growled as he was stepping closer ready to attack Tien.

-''Hey Three eyes, I would step away from her if I were you, my brother as grown quite fond of this tiny half breed behind you and you never touch another saiyin's female unless you want to die of a slow and painful death.'' Turles added while smirking and his comment only made me blush. '' _Did Turles just referred to me as his brother's female.''_ I thought as I finally stepped aside from Tien as I could clearly see Raditz anger from having another male so close to me and I could only smile at his sudden jealousy.

-''Calm down all of you…He wasn't hurting me! I was actually asking him a few questions if you don't mind.'' I stated as I stepped between the saiyins and Tien to avoid any further confrontation. ''Now tell me…Bulma is she okay? You know her?'' I questioned him again. Tien was still in a fighting pose uncertain if he should trust any of us.

-''Listen I know you don't trust us but were not here to hurt you or any of your people. We are here looking for someone, another saiyin like us, you might know him. But when you called me Bulma…I know her and I just want to know if she's okay and alive. '' I continued trying to convince him.

-''How do you know Bulma? I never saw you before…How can I trust all of you when your friends look exactly like the man who killed most of the people on this planet.'' He answered still not moving from his stance.

-''You mean someone that look like them'' Pan finally replied as she was pointing at the four saiyins ''killed all these people and destroyed everything…This person also has a tail?'' Pan questioned.

-''That's exactly what I'm saying.'' He simply replied.

-''ENOUGH! We don't need this fool let's kill him and find the saiyin, we have no more time to waste with this buffoon.'' Vegeta spat annoyed.

-''Were not killing anyone! Please Tien you can trust us! We need to know what happened here and is Bulma okay?'' I looked at him with pleading eyes.

-''I never told you my name…How did you know?'' He said confused.

-''Euhhh…well you see…hehehe…'' I mumbled as I was trying to come up with an excuse. ''It was a guess; I'm very good at guessing people's names it's one of my special talents! Now please just tell me where Bulma is?'' I insisted again and he looked at me suspicious but finally gave in.

-''Look…last time I saw Bulma was 2 days ago. She was taken by that monster with the tail…He calls himself Kakarot…we have been trying to get her back but we failed.'' He finally replied as he clenched his fists and I could clearly see the anger and fear in his eyes. I couldn't believe it…I suspected it was Goku that did all of this, but now that he finally confirmed the name of the saiyin that did all this destruction I was in complete disbelief…How could this happen? I just hope that he didn't hurt my mother and that she is still alive…

-''Kakarot! I knew it was our brother!'' Turles said as he looked at Raditz.

-''We finally found him!'' Raditz replied with excitement.

-''Humph…if in fact this saiyin is your brother Kakarot, he will have some explaining to do on why these people are still alive after all those years. It should have taken 2 years for him to purge this pitiful planet and eliminate this weak species.'' Vegeta said rudely.

-''HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET! HE KILLED MY FRIENDS AND DESTROYED MY HOME! WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU? DID YOU COME HERE TO FINISH THE JOB?'' Tien yelled at Vegeta as he powered up and was about to attack him but I quickly stopped him before he could even lay a punch.

-''Please stop, we don't want to fight you…were not here to cause any more problems…I know it's hard to believe but we simply want Kakarot and leave without any issues…We can stop him and end all of this.'' I said calmly as I was still holding his fist to prevent him from attacking Vegeta. He was looking deep into my eyes as he was trying to figure out if I was lying.

-''You can find him next to Mount Paozo not far from North Valley.'' He finally answered as he pointed to the right direction. ''But…he's not alone, a few days ago some other aliens landed here but they don't look anything like you people, they are very different and they were also looking for Kakarot. I could sense them fighting a few hours ago and I was about to go there to find out what was happening when I saw you…and I can't sense them anymore.'' He added.

-''Thank you and we are sorry for what happened to your friends…We will put an end to all of this I promise.'' I said to him as I looked down sadden by all the destruction around us and ashamed that this was caused by Go… _Kakarot_. I turned around looking at Pan who was clearly in pain by this news. We knew coming here would not be easy but we never expected this…

-''I don't care about your apologies…the sooner you find him the sooner you can leave our planet. You people have caused enough harm here and all I want is to protect those who have survived. You have 48 hours to leave our planet or we will kill you all or die trying!'' Tien said before flying away.

-''Who does that freak think he is threatening saiyins! We should have put an end to his miserable life!'' Nappa spat but before anyone could even answer Pan slapped him hard enough to make him fly off to a nearby tree.

-''DON'T YOU THINK YOUR PEOPLE HAVE DONE ENOUGH NAPPA? HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT KILLING HIM AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED HERE? YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS! LOOK AROUND YOU? HOW COULD YOU ALL BE OKAY WITH THIS? FRIEZA DESTROYED YOUR PLANET BUT YOU HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING TO OTHERS WHAT THAT TYRANT DID TO YOUR PEOPLE?'' Pan yelled as she was trying to hold back the tears. Nappa was clearly shocked that she had slapped him; I could see in his face that he didn't understand her reasoning and that he was hurt by her remarks. I know Nappa cared deeply for Pan and he would never have said that comment if he knew the truth about us… How could we expect any of them to understand…I knew my father was evil before he met my mother but I never knew the extend of it…I simply heard stories but now seeing what Kakarot done to earth…I could only imagine all the purge missions that my father had to do…all the people he had to kill…all the people Raditz had to kill…

-''Listen here girl, NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT LIZARD AGAIN! You might not like it but you are also a saiyin and this is what saiyins were sent to do. I have no time for your drama now, we have to find Kakarot and the other aliens…they could be part of Frieza's men for all we know they might have killed him already.'' Vegeta answered as he turned to face me. ''I know you are both hiding something from us and right now I don't really care…but this is clearly not your first visit to this planet and we expect some explanations later but we need you to show us the way to that Mount Paozo place.'' He finally added.

-''Follow me.'' I simply answered as we all flew to Mount Paozo. I couldn't deny the fact that we were hiding our true identity from them and sooner or later we had to tell them the truth.


	11. Chapter 11- Pan vs Dodoria

Mont Paozo…I could only imagine the pain and sadness that Pan is feeling at this precise moment. It must be the same pain I felt minutes earlier when I was standing in front of Capsule Corp. Pan was raised here and flying over the mountains everything seemed the same but at the same time so different. I was so deep in my thoughts but was suddenly pulled out as Raditz went faster to be at my side.

-''I saw the sign you were looking at back there…it's the same symbol you and Pan have on your armors right now.'' He whispered to make sure the others wouldn't hear our conversation. ''Tell me the truth Bra…was this your planet?'' As I heard my name coming from his lips I couldn't stop from shivering. He barely ever spoke my name, he always called me girl or half-breed, and I knew at that moment that I couldn't lie anymore. How in such short time have I become weakened by the simple mention of my name from his lips?

-''Yes.'' I answered emotionless but I knew if anyone could see the pain in my eyes it would be him. I looked at him as he remained silent; he was clearly trying to process this new information. I couldn't tell if he was angry, surprised or sad, he was definitely upset but I couldn't tell if he was upset at me, because I hid all of this from him. I couldn't take the silence anymore it was driving me crazy.

-''Listen, there's so much more I'm not telling you. Just please trust me…I will tell you everything once we are done here.'' I looked at him and I knew I was asking a lot. How could he trust in me when he barely knew me? How could he trust in me when I lied since the beginning, when I failed to tell him that this was my home when we arrived? Was I asking too much from him? _''For Kami sake Bra…its Raditz we are talking about…He has done horrible things and lived an awful life he will never trust anyone and neither should you!''_ I finally thought to myself, trying to get him out of my head for the moment. He still didn't say anything but as I was about to talk again I stopped mid air as I felt two KI powers rising…there was a fight again!

-''They are very close! Let's go see what is going on and we have to keep a low profile.'' Vegeta quickly said and flew to the battle as we followed him closely.

When we got closer I could finally indentify the two sources of power and Pan and I looked at each other knowing exactly what the other one was thinking at that precise moment…it was Kakarot. He was fighting some pink large alien that had spikes on his arms and legs. Who the hell was that freak…and what was he doing here and why was he fighting Kakarot?

-''Great… that circus freak is here…that means Frieza can be very close.'' Vegeta whispered as we were all observing the fight in front of us.

-''Who is this guy?'' Pan questioned.

-''Humph a first class moron and one of Frieza's top two ranking generals after Zarbon. His name is Dodoria.'' Nappa answered.

Dodoria? I heard this name before…my father had mentioned him when he told us stories about his past.

-''We have to do something and help out our brother!'' Turles finally spoke up.

-''He's right! I'm not standing here while my brother is being beaten by that freak!'' Raditz stated.

-''Pan and I will go! You guys stay here!'' I said to them with confidence.

-''Why should you have all the fun?'' Turles replied annoyed.

-''Well this way no one will know you are here in case Frieza is somewhere around or any other of his men. They don't know us and we look a lot like the people that live on this planet so they will not have any suspicions about you.'' I answered.

-''I hate to admit it but the girl is right. I hate to stay behind when I could finally kill that pink freak but if Freiza and his men are on this planet or close to our location it's better for us if they don't know we are here. We are not ready to face Frieza yet we have to stick to our plan if we're ever going to get the chance to destroy him. He will underestimate these girls thinking they are weaklings from this planet and they will have the upper hand, it's the smartest move. '' Vegeta said as he turned to face me. ''For once, don't do anything reckless.'' He added as Pan and I nodded and flew to Dodoria and Kakarot's location.

-''HEY PINK PATATO HEAD! YOU SHOULD FIGHT SOMONE YOUR OWN SIZE!'' Pan shouted as we were finally facing them. Dodoria was holding Kakarot by his neck and now that we were closer I could see how bad he was injured. I couldn't believe how weak Goku was in this time line…the Goku we knew could have defeated Dodoria with his pinky…How could this weak balloon size alien that had the same color as Pepto-Bismol defeat Goku this way?

-''Well, well, well…look what we have here…little females that want to come to this monkey's rescue?'' Dodoria chuckled as he was still holding a very beaten Kakarot by the neck.

-''LET HIM GO YOU FREAK BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET EVER STEPPING ON THIS PLANET!'' Pan yelled as she was clearly getting angrier looking at her grand-father in such a weak state.

-''My scouter broke while I was fighting this pathetic monkey but I don't need it to see how weak you two females are. I have some time to spare to show you twerps some respect! When I'm done with both of you I think you will make a nice little price for my Lord Frieza.'' He said as he finally let go of Kakarot's unconscious body and it slowly made its way down to ground. Dodoria slowly made his way to us with a big grin on his face as he licked his lips in excitement. ''I'm going to rip you both to pieces and I will enjoy every moment of it.''

-''Leave him to me.'' Pan said with a smile as I nodded in approval. Dodoria was the first to strike as he raised his hand to hit Pan but she is too quick as she leaps down and kicks Dodoria in the face, knocking the big alien through a rock. With a scream, Dodoria get's up and takes to the air as he no longer had a smirk on his face he was not expecting Pan to avoid his attack so easily and this made him very angry. He begins hurling ki blasts at Pan but she dodges all of them with ease and this makes him even madder. He quickly makes another attempt at Pan and fires an energy wave from his mouth but she quickly flies to the air before the blast hits her.

-''Well this is getting boring…I guess I will have to end this now…Any last words?'' Pan says with a smirk.

-''YOU LITLLE BITCH IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!'' Dodoria yells as he brings his hands forward ''YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!'' He screams as he unleashes a large wave of energy that fires to Pan's direction. She managed to escape the blast and quickly flies to Dodoria with high speed and finally lays a punch on his face but she quickly grabs his arms again and throws him to the air before gathering her energy with a final large blast that knocks the pink alien to the ground.

-"Did you have to end it so quickly? I was enjoying seeing this fool get his ass kicked!" I said while Pan bursted into laughter. I could sense the other's approaching as Vegeta quickly came to where Dodoria's unconscious body was laying. He looked at Dodoria with disgust and made sure the fat alien opened his eyes before he whispered something and blast him to his death.

-"REALLY?...Did you have to kill him?" Pan shouted at Vegeta.

-"Humph…if you only knew what that fool put us through you would have killed him yourself." He simply answered. Without another word he looked over at Kakarot and grabbed him by his collar as he threw his injured form on Raditz shoulder and they started flying off as we all followed them. They finally landed on the ground when we reached the mountains; I guess they brought us here since it's the best spot to hide while Kakarot recovers.

-"You have to open the capsule with the ship, he needs the medical tank." Raditz stated as he looked over at his brother. I did exactly what he asked; as soon as the ship appeared they rushed inside to bring Kakarot to the tank.

-"Now that we have a little more time…"Vegeta started talking as he turned to face Pan and I. "You girls have some serious explaining to do." He added with a frown on his face.

-"He's right… Why do you seem so familiar with this planet? We want answers." Turles said annoyed. "I don't trust either of you and you both have been hiding things!" He continued as he was getting closer probably trying to intimidate us.

-"I don't know what you are talking about…I'm not going to stand here and listen to all this bullshit." I spat as I was making my way out of the medical bay but I was quickly stopped by Vegeta who grabbed my wrist tightly.

-"You are not leaving without telling us the truth!" He growled as he tightens his grip. I looked at him in the eyes and I felt like crying…How could I tell him the truth? Should I just burst out that he's my father…or will be my father in the future. He will never believe us, he will never accept the fact that his future self mated with an earthling. He will never look at me with the fatherly love I once knew…so what is the point of telling them.

-"Fine…I guess there is no harm in telling you the entire story now." Pan finally answered as I was still deep in my thoughts debating if we should tell them.

-"Pan no…" I pleaded but she looked at me with confidence.

-"Bra it's time to tell them…everything is different here we can't cause any harm by telling them…everything has already changed so much." Pan replied and Vegeta finally let go of my wrist.

-"Tell us what? I'm not a very patient man, you better tell us now!" Vegeta growled.

-"Calm down you jerk, if you stop shouting at us we can maybe explain everything!" Pan said as she rolled her eyes. Nappa approached her slowly he was worried that she was still mad at him from his earlier remark and she might push him away, but it was clear that he wanted to reassure her.

-"Pan you can trust us." Nappa finally said in a soft tone as he looked at her. I never seen Nappa this considerate toward anyone than again he was so different when it came to her.

-"We are not from here." Pan started explaining as all four saiyins looked at her waiting to hear her out. "As you all know our planet was attacked and before he could kill us Bra's mother had built a time machine for us to escape. We are not from here because we travelled to this time from the future." She blurted out and waited for their reaction before continuing.


	12. Chapter 12- The Truth

-"Do you really expect us to believe that you two are from the future?" Vegeta was the first to answer.

-"Look, I know it sounds crazy and this is exactly why we kept it from you." Pan replied.

-"If you need proof we still have the time machine but there is no more fuel for us to travel back. Even if we had enough fuel there's no future for us to go back to anyways." I said with a profound sadness engraved on my face.

-"Let's pretend we believe that you are from the future. How far back have you travelled… what year did you came from?" Nappa asked.

-"We came from the year 798 we travelled 41 years in the past." Pan answered him as they were all shocked by this news. I know it was hard to believe that someone came from the future and I know they would be even more shocked to find out that I was Vegeta's daughter and I'm not sure if I was ready to reveal such information to them. "Bra's mother was a genius and she built a time machine to save us from Goku Black, like you already know our friends and family were killed by him and we were too weak to fight him. We ended up here but the time machine was already set up to this year and we have no idea why Bra's mother would send us so far in the past or why we ended up on another planet and that's when we met you." She added.

-"Also, this time line is very different from ours. The events of this past are very different from our own past it's hard to explain but Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz should still be under Frieza's command but somehow in this time line you already rebelled against him." I tried to explain the best I could as they were all trying to process the information.

-"So if I'm understanding this correctly, you come from the future but your future will be different from our own since the events of this past have already changed?" Vegeta asked.

-"Exactly!" I answered.

-"In your time line is Frieza dead?" Turles asked as he looked at his brother that was still floating in the regeneration tank.

-"Yes." Pan simply replied but we both knew their next question.

-"HOW? DID I FINALLY SUCCEED IN KILLING THAT LIZARD? DID I FINALLY REACH THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYIN?" Vegeta quickly shouted at us. I looked at Pan who nodded at me as she was giving me approval to tell them the truth.

-"Actually…it's hard to explain but Kakarot is actually the one who managed to stop Frieza the first time around with your help of course, but he came back with King Cold to earth to get his revenge but my brother defeated them both. Since I was born later on, I never met Frieza I only heard stories." I answered as I noticed the disappointment in Vegeta's face.

-"That third class is the one that defeated that bastard?" Vegeta spat as he pointed at an unconscious Kakarot. "And your half breed of brother defeated both Frieza and King Cold?'' He asked clearly mad with this news. I knew my father was always a very prideful man even in his younger years, and by telling him that after all his hard work and training someone else would kill his number one enemy was hurting him more than I could ever imagine. ''LIES!" He finally yelled as he clenched his fists in anger.

-"It's the truth Vegeta, but like I explained the events of this timeline are not the same as our own, this means that most likely things will go differently… for _all_ of you. But to answer your other question Vegeta, you will reach super saiyin and even further. You will have enormous power…" I added and once again I saw the proud look on the Prince's face.

-"TELL ME HOW GIRL? HOW DOES ONE REACH SUPER SAIYIN? YOU MUST KNOW!" He shouted but I could also sense a hint of… _happiness_ in his tone _._

-''Y- You might not like what I have to say Vegeta…'' I mumble but he insisted and I knew better than to argue with him.

''I just know that one reaches Super Saiyin when they most need it, when their life is in the danger or the life someone they love his lost.'' I replied. ''Also, we were always thought that a saiyin only appeared once every thousand years but that's false. Any saiyin has the potential to achieve such power.'' I added.

-''You must be joking! We have to almost be killed or watch someone we love dying to turn? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!'' Turles spat. He was mocking me; he definitely did not believe a word that was coming out of my mouth.

-''To be honest, this could make a lot of sense.'' Nappa started talking as his comrades looked at him in disbelief. I was also surprised as I saw Pan smile; we did not expect Nappa to believe our story, even if he liked Pan. At that moment I wished Raditz would say something he was quieter than usual. ''Well saiyins are not very well known to show any love or anything close to it. We mate for the survival of our race and the entire mating process is pure lust and has nothing to do with _love_ , so this explains why there hasn't been a Super Saiyin in more than a thousand years…and the fact that we have to really need it since Frieza killed our race without warning the saiyins death was very quick, no one had the time to even reach such a high level of power.''

I had to admit he was making a good point; maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

-''However, this only applies to pure blooded saiyins, we-…my brother and Pan's uncles transformed at the age of 7 and 8 years old, we don't really know why or how this happened but somehow being half earthlings made them more powerful at a very young age.'' I explained and I knew by telling them such information they will wonder our own strength.

-''Are you and Pan able to transform?'' Raditz finally spoke up. I don't know why I was so afraid to reveal my power to them. My father always thought me to never show your enemies your true strength. He said that the element of surprise would catch them off guard and that's one of the reasons why I always keep my KI low. But they were not my enemies, we were all allies here and we all had the same mission…defeating Frieza.

-''Unfortunately, I'm not able to transform yet…'' Pan answered first.

-''Humph, of course you're not…you're a female after all…only saiyin males can reach such power.'' Turles said with an arrogant tone. His comment pissed me off, how sexist can he be?

-''Not to burst your bubble Turles, but that information is incorrect.'' I simply replied as all sayins looked at me. ''Since I'm able to transform and I'm clearly a female I guess that makes your statement false.'' I added proudly as all pair of eyes was scanning me in total shock.

-''Y- Yo-You mean to tell me that you can transform into a super saiyan?'' Vegeta mumbled.

-''Yes I can, but unlike my brother I didn't transform at such a young age. It took me longer to reach such level and somehow once I transformed I had a hard time controlling my full power. My father was training me before…'' I didn't need to finish the sentence for them to know.

-''She must be lying my Prince…look at her, how could she possibly reach the legendary super saiyin ? They have been lying to us since the beginning, how can we trust anything they say? A time machine? Female super saiyin? It's all lies my Prince, we need to leave them behind and continue our mission without them. For all we know they work for Frieza and they are trying to deceive us. '' Turles pleaded to Vegeta as he was still in deep thoughts. What did we expect by telling them the truth? Of course they would doubt us, and we haven't even told them everything.

-''Well there is one way to see if they are telling the truth. She can show us her full power.'' Nappa said as he looked at Vegeta.

-''I can't transform here…'' I answered.

-''You see my prince they are lying…why would she refuse to transform before our eyes and prove us wrong?'' Turles added.

-''If I transform here my power level will be so high that it could attract Frieza or his men you moron!'' I yelled at Turles as I was trying to keep myself under control. This jerk was seriously getting on my last nerve and nothing would make me happier than show him what I was capable of.

-''She's right…If you want to see her transformation we should go somewhere else. This is not the place or the time to do so.'' Pan added as she could clearly see the death look I was giving Turles.

-''ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!'' Vegeta shouted as the room became silent. ''I need to think…we will talk about all of this once Kakarot awakes for now everyone to their rooms.'' He added as he left without another word.


	13. Chapter 13- Super Saiyin

****BRA'S POV****

I couldn't face any of them after telling them half of the truth and I have to say I'm not surprised by their reaction. An hour had passed and Kakarot was still not recovered or awake, Vegeta was still in his room, Turles seemed to be suspicious of us and was following me like I was the enemy and Raditz just locked himself in the training room of the ship. On another hand, Pan and Nappa were actually talking; he's the only one that seemed to be on our side. I really did misjudge him in the beginning … As for me, I decided to get some air outside and get some much needed time alone, unfortunately Turles was never too far away keeping a close eye. I really wish I could beat the shit out of him right now but I know it would only make things worse. I just have to wait for the right moment and escape him, I really need some space right now…

* * *

 ****VEGETA POV****

Those damn women are causing me more headache than anything else! How could all of this even be possible? I've been in my room for almost an hour now trying to process all of it. I have to do what is best for our mission and finally reach enough power to do what I should have done a long time ago. _KILLING THAT LIZARD!_ I can't let anyone or anything distract me from _MY_ destiny! But I keep wondering…are they actually from the future or is Turles right? They could be deceiving us after all…their story is a little surreal. They could be working for Freiza and maybe this is all some kind of plot to get us to him. Somehow… something is telling me to believe those girls. I don't know why exactly… but there seems to be more to their story, something they haven't told us. I couldn't stop thinking about Bra eyes when I gripped her by the wrist as I was trying to get the truth out… and the way she looked at me...I can't explain it but it bothered me, those eyes, her stare, so much sadness and anger, I can't shake this feeling that I've seen that look before...

 _knock, knock_

-''WHAT IS IT?'' I yelled and suddenly the door opened, and I could see a much panicked Turles in front of me.

-''The blue hair wench left my Prince!'' Turles blurted out hysterically.

-''And…Why does this concern me?'' I simply answered as I was losing my patience being surrounded by all these idiots!

-''With all due respect we should follow her! THEY SHOULD NOT BE TRUSTED!'' Turles spat as he was getting too agitated for my taste.

-''Stop being so dramatic Turles…I don't have the patience to deal with you at the moment.'' I replied as I was walking towards the doorway to push him out.

-''B-But-'' He mumbled but I quickly cut him before another word came out of his mouth.

-''NO BUT'S TURLES! GET OUT NOW AND STOP BOTHERING ME WITH THIS NONSENSE!'' I yelled and finally scared him enough. I was finally left in peace as he ran out of my room with no further arguments. Why can't I get one entire day without being bothered by imbeciles?!

* * *

 ****RADITZ POV****

I kept throwing punches left and right trying to get her face out of my head. Why can't I concentrate anymore? I haven't stopped training since they told us their secret…I don't know what to think, how to react or how to feel…I thought it was best to just say nothing instead of saying all the wrong things…but now I feel guilty for not defending her when my own brother was accusing them of being traitors and liars. But my brother could be right…we have been betrayed before in the past. I never trusted anyone especially not a woman! Could she really have tricked me? Could she be working with that _lizard_? _N-No_ …she could never do something like that! Somehow I know she is different from anyone I ever met. That kiss we shared before landing on this planet…she couldn't have faked that…the way she responded to my lips, the way she clanged to my shoulders as if her own life depended on that very kiss…It felt different, I can't describe how she makes me feel…

-''AHHH! WHY IS EVERYONE BLINDED BY THOSE GIRLS?''I suddenly hear my brother shouting as he enters the room. ''Not even Prince Vegeta is taking all of this seriously! They could be working for Frieza for all we know!'' I hear him talking as he punched one of the walls.

-''Why do you mistrust them so much brother?'' I said as he looked at me with a frown on his face.

-''WHY DON'T YOU?'' He shouted in anger. ''WHY DOESN'T ANY OF YOU?'' He suddenly threw a right punch directly at my face and this took me by surprise. It sent me flying to the nearest wall, and my body made its way to the outside of the ship as a big hole formed on the wall and the entire ship shook from his attack.

-''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBEM?!'' I yelled at the top of my lungs as I clenched my hands. Unlike my brother, I have to stay in control and not let my anger get the best of me…because of that moron we have a big hole on the side of the ship, Prince Vegeta is going to be furious…

* * *

 ****BRA'S POV****

I was finally able to escape Turles, he got distracted and I flew as fast as I could. I know it's going to piss him off but I need time to think outside of that ship and far away from them. I was flying slowly above the mountains and I closed my eyes as I felt the cold wind on my face. For a second, I forgot about everything, all my worries, all my problems. I always loved flying since I was a little girl, I felt so free and careless. I took the necklace I had around my neck in the palm of my hand and looked at my father's ring and my mother USB key, I wish they could be here and tell me what to do…I miss them so much, even Trunks…he was always so protective of me and I found that so annoying growing up but now, now that he's gone, I wish my annoying protective brother was still here telling me what to do and keeping me safe... I was suddenly pulled out from my thoughts when I felt Turles ki rise…I must have really angered him…I better get back now before he attracts any unwanted attention on us.

It took me two minutes to get back to the ship and I could already see the damage. Turles was facing Raditz and he seemed to be pretty mad as I noticed the huge hole on the side of the ship. I heard Vegeta, Pan and Nappa coming out of the ship in a hurry shouting at them to stop. As my feet touched the ground Turles came rushing at me with all his strength and I felt him gathering his energy as he starts creating a fiery ring of ki and launches it at my direction. His attack is so strong that I had no choice but to transform in order to stop it without causing any damage. His attack released a massive explosion and I could hear Raditz yell at his brother to stop but it was too late. They could no longer see me as Turles attack caused a huge sand storm around us and I could feel Raditz ki, he was worried about me, he probably thought that I was injured right now. But after the sand finally settled down they were all mesmerized by what was standing in front of them.

-''Sh-She transformed...'' Nappa was the first to talk.

-''Th-This can't be…she wasn't lying…she's a _super saiyin_.'' Turles added as his face was still in total disbelief.

-''This is incredible…'' Vegeta stated as he was looking at my super saiyin form shocked.

-''Sh-she's beautiful.'' Raditz mumbled and Pan started laughing at his comment as she was the only one who heard him and this made his cheeks turn red from his embarrassment.

I was still floating my arms crossed as a golden light surrounded my entire body; my hair was no longer blue but a golden color. Their faces were all in shock as they all stared at me and I couldn't help but smirk at their reaction.

-''Stop showing off Bra! You need to go back to normal before we attract trouble.'' Pan shouted at me while smiling.

-''I'm trying Pan…you know I still have a hard time.'' I replied back while my feet touched the ground. I regulated my breathing and closed my eyes while focusing my energy to my back as I could feel a tingling sensation…I did it! I finally went back to normal and as I slowly open my eyes all saiyins were still staring at me in shock. But suddenly our focus and attention was on someone else that was walking out of the ship. He was finally awake, Kakarot…


	14. Chapter 14- The Plan

There he was standing in front of us with a confused look across his face.

-'You're finally awake brother.'' Raditz says as he approaches Kakarot followed by the others and I also slowly approach the saiyin I once new as _Goku_. I look over at Pan who was on the verge of crying as she is looking in his direction.

-''Wh-who are you?''Kakarot starts speaking. ''Your tails...like mine'' He continues mumbling as he slowly moves towards Raditz and Turles.

-''Yes brother, we have come for you. Don't you remember us? We are your brothers, I'm Turles this is Raditz.'' Turles answers plainly.

-''Yes I remember now...the pod she was able to send the signal to find me.'' Kakarot replies as he gazes at me. ''YOU...blue hair, it' you...but they took you'' He continues as his eyes are still observing me carefully. ''HA-HA-HA you're still alive I see.'' He adds and his laugh sends shivers down my spine...this Goku is definitely not right in his head...what the hell is he talking about?

-''Calm down brother...you're not making any sense right now.'' Raditz says as he steps between me and Kakarot clearly trying to create some distance between us.

-''This fool as clearly lost it over the years on this planet. What a waste...We came all this way for a lunatic!'' Vegeta muttered with annoyance.

-''YOU-I remember you!'' Kakarot continues talking hysterically ignoring everyone as he now points at Pan. ''You saved me.''

-''I did...Dodoria, the man you were fighting is dead now.'' She answers him softly.

-''HA-HA-HA-HA...Dead...HA-HA-HA -HA'' He continues laughing like a mad man...as we all glare at him not knowing what to say or how to react... His behavior was not normal...Goku was never the brightest in our time but he was not crazy...

-''Have you gone mad brother? We came here for you...NOW SNAP OUT OF IT AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENNED!'' Raditz finally yells at him as he slaps his face in the process to stop his laughter. Somehow the slap seems to have worked since he was slowly calming down. ''Now tell us...why haven't you completed your mission here, this planet and their habitants should be dead and gone by now...'' Raditz pressed.

Kakarot looked at him and his lips curled into a smile.

-''If I would kill everyone and everything on this planet I would have died also...Do you think I'm stupid brother?'' He admitted coolly glancing at Raditz as if the answer was obvious. I guess he's not totally insane after all...He stares at us with a mischievous look as he continues. ''My pod was damage there was no way out of this planet...I had no choice to keep some of the weaklings alive in case I needed supplies or some entertainment if you know what I mean...HA-HA-HA-HA'' He voiced as he turns to face me and he winks in statement to his last remark.

-''Humph...Listen third-class I don't give a damn about your mission or why those pathetic weaklings are still breathing. I want to know what happened before we got here? If your pod was damage how did you send us the signal?'' Vegeta asked him.

-''The blue hair girl.'' He simply says has he points at my direction. I finally understand...he's talking about my mother. Tien had told us that she was taken by him...so she's the one who sent the signal...

-''WHERE IS SHE? THE BLUE HAIR GIRL...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?'' I shout at him as I push Raditz out of the way.

-''Y-you look like her...but you're not her... HA-HA-HA-HA'' I have to say that his laugh was really pissing the shit out of me...I suddenly take him by his dark spiky hair push him to the ground as my right boot stumps on his face.

-''I will not ask again...WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?'' I yell as I feel the anger flowing through my body. If I don't keep myself under control I might transform again...

-''HA-HA-HA-HA...'' That fucker continues laughing but I put more pressure on his head with my foot. ''They took her.'' He finally answers in pain and I let him go. He gets up from the ground and moves his face closer to mine and whispers. ''I like my women feisty...this will be fun girl...your smell is intoxicating.'' I met his gaze and my cheeks were beginning to warm...What the hell was wrong with this guy...I quickly brushed off his comment and gained back my composure.

-''Now tell me who took her?'' I ask him simply. He kept staring at me in silence with a smirk.

-''Listen here Kakarot...I'm your Prince and you are now my subordinate. NOW ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!'' Vegeta now facing him yells in frustration at Kakarot.

-''HA-HA-HA-HA...As you wish... _MY_ prince...'' He answers with sarcasm before continuing. ''Some men arrived here yesterday...they arrived a few hours after we sent the signal from the pod. They took the blue hair girl and a few others and that pink freak stayed behind to kill me and the rest of the people on this planet.''

-''My prince...If what he's saying is right...When Dodoria fails to answer Frieza that he completed his mission here, they will send a team back here to see what's going on. We need a plan!'' Nappa quickly said as Vegeta nods in agreement.

-''They took her...'' I say between slow breaths. I couldn't believe it; I failed to protect my mother... _again_. I fall on my knees to the ground crying and Pan comes by my side and holds me tightly in her arms. I could barely utter a word as the tears streamed down my face and I could feel all of them looking at me. ''I –I failed Pan...I couldn't protect her.'' I say as my voice trembles with emotion.

-''What is she talking about? What's wrong with her...'' Raditz asks in a worried tone.

-''The blue hair girl that was taken...It's her mother.'' She simply answers as all saiyins look at each other confused.

-''Bra...It's going to be okay. We will get her back...If anyone can handle herself it's Bulma. They took her for a reason...that means they need her alive...We still have time.'' She tries to reassure me with a soft voice as she wipes the tears out of my cheeks and gives me a faint smile. ''Now be your father's daughter...Get up, head up and let's come up with a plan to save her and kill that bastard.'' And that's exactly what I would do...At her words I brought my gaze to Vegeta, and even if he wasn't technically my father looking at him gave me strength. But as I was staring at Vegeta I couldn't help but notice Raditz looking at me and somehow his expression changed when our eyes met...He seemed mad at something...but I couldn't think about that for the moment.

-''So what's the plan?'' Pan breaks the awkward silence. They all look at each other trying to think of the best solution.

-''We stay here since we need to repair the ship that Turles damaged; we train in the meantime and wait for Frieza's team to arrive.'' I say confidently as I take a small pause. ''We kill them, take their pods, this way we have a way in undetected and we can have their location also. Frieza will think his men are coming back from their mission but he will be surprised by us instead.'' I finally add as they all take a moment to think.

-''You have balls girl but your plan is too risky. It won't work.'' Nappa replies first.

-''He's right. It's too risky...we can't fight him on his own territory; he will have the upper hand.'' Vegeta states plainly.

-''We will have the element of surprise. He will never expect a move like this...us coming directly to him...trust me, I have a plan. He can't kill us anyway.'' I clarified sternly.

-''What do you mean he can't kill us? He definitely can!'' Raditz queried with a hint of amusement.

-''He can't...if he catches us, I have information he wants.'' I finally answer them as they all frown doubtfully. I looked over at Pan who finally gave me a worried glance.

-''Bra...we are not giving that bastard any information! If you mean giving him anything that we know from the future or- '' I suddenly cut her off.

-''It's nothing like that. Listen, he took my mother because she is one of the smartest women we ever came across. He must know that somehow and Frieza only wants power and be the strongest, he wants everyone at his mercy. But that's his weakness; his craving for power is what will bring him down.'' I spoke with confidence as they listen. ''We will use that against him...we will give him what he wants...or we will make him think we will give it to him.'' I add with a smirk.

-''And what exactly would Frieza want?'' Pan questions.

-''Immortality of course! We know where Namek is and how to find the dragon balls!'' I tell her as her eyes open widely in shock.

-''NO WAY WE ARE GIVING THAT MONSTER ANY OF THAT!'' Pan shouts at me.

-''CALM DOWN PAN! We make him _**think**_ that we will bring him there and find the dragon balls but only to gain leverage...he doesn't know I can become a super saiyin and when the moment is right I will strike. Our only advantage here is the information we can give him and the element of surprise! It's the only way to save my mother and get rid of him in the process.'' I explain.

-''And what are does dragon things you are talking about and what does Namek have to do with any of it?'' Turles asks.

-''Those dragon balls can grant any wish. You need to gather all seven of them in order to summon the dragon. We know how to locate them and we know where Namek is located. If Frieza catches one of us during our attack or if we fail we simply bargain with him and we will trick him in the process. I know it's risky and my plan is not a 100% guaranty but I know if we all stick and work together on this we CAN defeat that bastard!'' I answer them as they all seem lost in their thoughts.

-''Why can't we go to Namek and wish for immortality on ourselves and go kill Frieza after?'' Vegeta finally questions.

-''I don't know about you but I don't want to live forever and see everyone I love die around me. No amount of power is worth such pain...Also we might need to save on the wish for later...If anyone of us dies during the attack we can always wish them back with the dragon balls later. We have to be smart about this...And I know us saiyins are proud warriors, do you really want to reach your ultimate power with a wish when you can gain that power with hard training and fighting?'' I reply with boldness.

-''I have to say girl that I'm impressed...I'm starting to think that finding you two on that trade planet wasn't so bad after all.'' Vegeta says as he turns to face his comrades. ''We will go forward with that half-breed plan.'' He finally commands to the others.

-''As long as I get to kill I'm all in with this plan.'' Kakarot speaks.

-''I guess we need to train hard before Frieza send his men.'' Turles states as Nappa and Raditz nod in consent.

I look over at Pan who was still deep in her thoughts. ''Pan...Do you agree with this?'' I ask her hesitant.

Pan sighs as she closes her eyes briefly. ''Let's do this!'' She finally answers with conviction.


	15. Chapter 15- In heat of the moment

**WARNING**

 *****I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING SINCE THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN NUDITY AND SEXUAL THEMES. *****

* * *

As soon as we all agreed on our plan I immediately started working on repairing the ship. It would only take me a day to finish and hopefully I could start training soon I need to prepare. Raditz and Turles decided that it was best to train Kakarot and teach him more about their saiyin heritage. They were also going to reveal everything that happened during the time he was on earth and about their mission to destroy Frieza. I have to say it was an eventful day, but I had to continue working on the repairs, there was no time for breaks. Since I was up I would also keep guard during the night.

-''You need to eat something.'' I was startled by Nappa's voice as he brought a plate of food.

-''N-Nappa you scared me!'' I shouted as I regained my composure and heard him laugh at my reaction.

-''Well you're not much of a guard if you missed my presence.'' He said between chuckles.

-''What are you doing here anyways? Where is Pan?'' I asked as I rolled my eyes at his mocking.

-''She's sleeping, she needs the rest after everything that happened today…and so do you.'' He answered as he watched me work with much interest.

-''I can't sleep. I need to finish this quick and get to my training, there is no time for anything else.'' I simply reply while removing a piece of machinery from the panel of the ship.

-''You need to eat and sleep if you want to be at full strength.'' He says and glares at me further observing my every move carefully. ''You know you remind me a lot of Vegeta.'' He comments and I drop my tools at his remark... _Could he know that I'm his daughter?_ But I suddenly hear him chuckle. ''I'm not saying this as an insult girl no need to drop everything, but he also has a tendency to overwork himself since he was a small cub a lot like yourself.'' He finally added as he started walking back to the ship.

-''WAIT!'' I yelled and he stopped mid-way. ''I will take the food. I'm actually starving.'' As soon as I said those words, I swear I could see a faint smile forming on his lips as he brought the plate of food back to me.

-''Thank you Nappa.'' I say softly as I take a bite. ''Can I ask you a question?'' He nods in approval to my request.

-''How was my f-...I mean Vegeta when he was younger?'' I ask him and I see the surprise look on his face.

-''You want me to tell you about Vegeta as a cub?'' He questions again to make sure he heard correctly the first time.

-''Yes.'' I simply answer as my attention becomes focus on his reply.

-''Well...there's nothing much to say. He was stubborn and prideful as you already saw, but he was also brave at a very young age. I'm the one that trained him when the King assigned me as General and to protect the prince after he was sent to Frieza. I was actually the one that trained all of them, but Vegeta was very different from Turles and Raditz. The prince was always quiet and disciplined, as for Turles and Raditz they were always getting themselves into trouble, they never liked following rules or obey any instructions for that matter.'' He explained as his lips curled into a smile at the memory. ''But being a prince made Vegeta more guarded towards others, he never trusted anyone fully especially after-'' He paused as if he was lost in his thoughts. ''Especially after the death of his mother, the queen...and after his father gave him away to Frieza he only got worse...but he had us and after many years of working and fighting aside each other we all become closer and we had the same goal.''

-''I never heard anything about his m-... well the queen...how was she?'' I asked hesitant as I feared his reaction to my questioning.

-''The queen...Queen Aspara was an elite saiyin a perfect mate for the King. It was important for the Royal family to maintain strong bloodlines. She was beautiful, fearless, strong and smart but unlike other saiyins she showed more affection to young Vegeta and the King didn't like that. He was a proud saiyin and he was always against the demonstration of emotion or any feelings...She died shortly after giving birth to Vegeta's younger brother.'' He replied.

I was still devouring my food but my eyes never left his as I paid attention to his every word. My father never spoke about his mother...I never knew her name until today, he only told me once that she had a beautiful voice like mine. It was nice to hear more about my father's past through someone else. ''Why do you want to know about this girl?'' He finally asked as I choked on my last bite.

-''Curiosity I guess...Now that I've eaten I have to get back to work.'' I pressed as I started working again and I felt him leave after a minute of glaring in my direction. I hope my questions won't cause any suspicions about my true origins...

* * *

 ****NAPPA POV****

As I finished answering her questions I couldn't help but wonder, why this girl so interested about Prince Vegeta past? The way she often looked at Vegeta had raised some inquiries on my part. The look she gave the prince was oddly familiar at times as if I recognize this feeling...but I couldn't quit put my finger on it...I saw a hint of admiration when I was telling her about Vegeta. It was different from the glares she shared with that third class Raditz. I know the difference because the look she gives Raditz is the same as the one I started sharing with that raven hair girl...I was always thought to hide my emotions since they were considered weak and useless but since she arrived into my life, _**Pan**_...she had found something in me that I had long lost...I guess she's the light to my darkness.

* * *

 ****BRA'S POV****

I could see the sun rising as dawn was settling upon the mountains and I realised that I spent the entire night working. I went to take a much needed shower and I was hoping to see Raditz but I soon notice that he wasn't in our room. He probably spent the entire night with his brothers; he and Turles had to train Kakarot to our level. We had observed that he lacked on his fighting skills, he did lose against Dodoria and he wasn't that strong of a fighter. He needed to step up if he wanted to catch up with the rest of us. I removed my dirty clothes and stepped in the shower as I felt the warm water dribble on my head and down my body. Those little moments of peace felt good, as I ran the tips of my fingers through my long blue hair I could forget about all the troubles that are coming our way and the fight that we have to face. As I turn the shower off I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around my body before stepping out of the bathroom as my hair was still soaking wet. I was searching some drawers for the capsule that contained my clothes but couldn't find it anywhere...I bent down to look under the bed but jumped at the sound of the door opening. There he was standing in front of me in all his glory and here I was in a simple towel almost naked. I felt my cheeks burning in embarrassment as he looked at me up and down and before I could voice a question he quickly closed the distance between us as he was now standing so close. I felt his soft tail wrap around my waist as he captured me in a ferocious kiss. My lips melted against his and I rapidly lost control and somehow during our heated kiss my towel had fallen to the floor. In the speed of light we were both laying in bed and I ripped his clothes swiftly without breaking our kiss. I wanted to give myself to him entirely, there was nothing I wanted more than to taste him and feel him inside me.

* * *

 ****RADITZ POV****

As soon as I stepped into our room and saw her in nothing but a towel that was tightly wrapped around her perfect wet body I couldn't resist her anymore. I had to taste her, I had to make her mine...As my tail wrapped around her without my knowledge I kissed her with such need that all my concerns had escaped me. Her lips were so soft I could never get enough of them. I noticed her towel slip and there she was standing naked in front of me...she was perfection. I couldn't stop savouring her and the moment she ripped my clothes off with such ease made me want her even more. She wanted this as much as I did...She responded with soft moans at my every touch, her skin was flawless as I explored her body with my hands and her smell drove me insane. I could feel the beast in me demanding for more but I knew she was still pure, she was untouched and I had to be gentle. My tongue lapped at hers with such urgency for her sweet taste. I could hear her purr as I trailed kisses all over her face down her neck. I wanted to make her mine and mark her but I had to control myself, it wasn't the right time. Her hips rocked slowly against me and in response I pressed my member against her hot center and looked at her for approval.

-''Are you sure?'' I finally asked her.

-''I want this...please Raditz.'' She pleaded with a trembling voice and this was enough to drive me over the edge as I slowly pushed completely into her. I could see the painful expression at first but I slowly and gently rocked into her to allow her to adjust, I could finally see her features soften and the pleasure I was giving her as my mouth captured her moans. I thrust in her and increased my pace and she desperately dug her fingernails into my back. I clutched her waist with both my hands while she squirmed under me and we continued to rock rhythmically with each other as I could hear her whimpers of pleasure closer and closer together. She was insisting on picking up the pace bucking her hips with extreme urgency and this made me grunt and groan of ecstasy. I could feel that she was very close to climax as she rolled herself into me and she cried out loudly my name and this made me groan as I squeezed her soft skin with my fingertips while she pulled her hips firmly to me. I exhaled grunting as I finally released my seed inside her and this pushed her over the edge as her thighs were around my hips as an orgasm pulsed through her. I looked down at her face her lips lightly parted as she gasped her breath...she was beautiful. I lent her a last kiss before I removed my member from her smooth heated center. We stayed next to each other without saying anything as we both looked at the ceiling while we regained our breath. Without another word I wrapped my arm around her body and pulled her closer. She immediately curled into me with her head on my torso and she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

I watched the naked beauty sleeping on my chest and I couldn't help but smile...this feeling is nothing I ever felt before. I had been with many females before but never did it feel so right and I never felt the need to mark anyone before today. I wanted to make her mine, have her as my mate but it would be selfish. What was I thinking? We can't be mates now...we have a war to face this was not the best time to have our emotions blurred...I can't think about this, I wanted to enjoy the little time we had left in each other's arms before we have to go back to our reality. I gently brought my nose to her still damp hair as I took in her scent once more before closing my eyes.

* * *

 ****BRA'S POV****

I slowly blink my blurry eyes as I was still rested on Raditz hard chest. He was still asleep and he was so peaceful. I lazily trace my finger on his tone muscles; his chest was broad and covered in scars as I explore each of them with my touch. I look up to make sure he was still sleeping as I carefully wriggle out of his grasp and slip of the bed. As soon as my foot hit the floor I felt him pull me on top of him with his tail and arms as my hair was now spilling across his face like a waterfall.

-''Leaving so soon? I'm not finished with you yet _half-breed_.'' He said with a grin as he tucks a lock of my hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile as I look at him and gently place a kiss on his warm lips and his hands travel my back softly. I couldn't help but gasp at the feelings soaring through my body in response to his every caress. I sigh in pleasure and lean to his relaxing touch. As I sat on Raditz I press his firm shaft once again to my heated center allowing him entrance. I rock my hips and once more our pace was naturally rhythm with one another. It soon led us both to ecstasy and bringing us to our second session of lovemaking. While we were catching out breaths I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I lost my virginity to Raditz! I was soon dragged back from my thoughts when the door of our chambers opened widely. I quickly jumped to grab a sheet from our bed to cover myself from our intruder.

-''OH KAMI! S-Sorry...'' Pan says as Raditz growls at the disturbance. She covers her eyes and turns her back in panic after seeing bare flesh. ''S- Sorry to bother you but we need you both now! Vegeta caught a signal coming to earth...we think its Frieza's men. We are waiting for you outside...'' Pan adds as she leaves the room.

We quickly sat up and looked for our armors as I finally found the capsule with my clothes. We were fully clothed as we walked out of the ship to join all of them. There was an awkward silence as if they all knew exactly what had happened moments before. I looked at Pan who was giving me a glare and I knew that once we would be alone she would attack me with her questions.

''You smell like the woman brother.'' Turles states eyeing Raditz.

''We all heard you mount her...maybe I could get a taste-'' Kakarot says but Raditz quickly grabs him by the throat lifting him off the ground. He was looking at Kakarot almost animalistic in his protectiveness; I couldn't believe how angry he was...he growls threateningly at his younger brother but before he could beat him up he was stopped by Vegeta.

-''GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! This is not the time for your foolish quarrels.'' Vegeta yells at them and Raditz lets go of his brother who was now on his knees trying to grasp for air. ''Frieza's goons are on their way we have 4 hours before they reach earth's atmosphere...Let's get ready!'' He commands.


	16. Chapter 16- The fight begins - part 1

-''It' been barely 24 hours since we defeated Dodoria and he's already sending his men here?'' I voice my concern.

-''Seriously he doesn't waste any time...I thought we had more time to prepare. Bra did not finish the ship repairs yet, we haven't trained enough...Kakarot is clearly not ready to face any of them with his pathetic fighting skills and '' _mental state''_!'' Pan says panicked as Kakarot growls in anger to her last comment. ''Oh...and do you know how many of his men are coming? Can we be sure that Frieza won't be coming with them?''She continues as we all glare at her our eyes wide open. She was clearly having some kind of breakdown, so I decided to send a small Ki blast at her arm.

-''Ouch! It actually stung a little! Why did you do that for?'' She shouts as I chuckle at her reaction.

-''Sorry Pan! You were freaking out I had to do something.'' I say catching my breath as I was still laughing at the face she was making.

-''WOMAN! ENOUGH OF YOUR BICKERING... _humph I'm surrounded by infants!_ '' Vegeta spat as he faces me. ''How long will it take to finish your repairs?'' He asks.

-''An hour more or less...'' I answer simply.

-''Good, you go work on the ship and have it ready in an hour so we can store it in one of your capsules before they come.'' He orders and even if I hate his superior tone I nod in agreement. ''I verified and there is six pods coming to earth...therefore six of Frieza's men are on their way. I'm a 100% sure that Frieza is not coming; he will never waste his own time on a planet that has such weak power level habitants. I'm sure that _lizard_ is clueless about the fact that the pink freak is now dead. He's probably sending a team as a precaution, but he is aware that Kakarot is here but he definitely doesn't see him as a threat if he only requested Dodoria to stay behind in the first place to kill him.'' Vegeta states as we all listen carefully.

-''I hope you are right and he won't be coming here.'' Pan expressed her worry.

-''We are sure ... trust us we know how that bastard works.'' Nappa answers as he clenches his fists. You could see his anger every time we talked about Frieza.

-''While the girl works on the repair I expect all of you in training during this time.'' Vegeta instructs. I immediately go to my task as the others start to spar with one another. Raditz was sparing with Turles, Nappa was training Kakarot and Pan was paired with Vegeta. I watched them from time to time and I have to say they were getting stronger day by day. I was impressed, they all improved since we met them...but hopefully it would be enough to win this fight. I wasn't worried about the men that were on their way here, I was worried about the final battle the one we had to face against Frieza.

* * *

 _ **An hour or so later...**_

I was finally done with the ship repairs as the others were still sparing with each other. But our attention was pulled away when we felt two ki powers coming our way. People were coming and I knew exactly who it was...Tien and Yamcha. With everything that was happening I forgot about the ''warning'' Tien made...he had given us 48 hours to find Kakarot and leave the planet. I was surprised to feel Yamcha's ki, of all the Z fighters I didn't expect him to survive.

-''HA-HA-HA-HA Does two clowns again!?'' Kakarot says between laughter's. ''How many times do I have to teach them a lesson?'' He adds as he cracks his joints.

-''No one hurts them is that understood Kakarot?'' Pan shouts at everyone and gives Kakarot a deadly glare.

-''Humph, these insects are lucky to still be alive if you ask me or to have a planet for that matter! We can barely sense any power coming from them, how pathetically weak...and they think they can face us!'' Turles says with a hint of malice as both brothers' start chuckling and the others also join in laughter. I was furious, especially at Raditz...How could he laugh? His brother is basically insulting part of who I am or have they forgotten that Pan and I are not full blooded saiyins...

-''Did you forget that these '' _ **insects''**_ as you call them are _**MY**_ people also...Pan and I are partly earthling if any of you forgot...'' I state annoyed at each of them as Pan frowns at Nappa and they all stop their mockery... I look at Raditz who was clearly regretting laughing as his eyes soften when he looks at me.

-''We will handle them. Can you guys just stay quiet and not insult anyone for once in your life?'' Pan questioned looking at them as her stare turned devious.

They all shrugged in response as Vegeta spoke -''Fine, we will not hurt them and you can both deal with these weaklings but we have more urgent matters to discuss, they better not interfere with our plans or I will not hesitate to kill them.''

They had finally arrived as they were now landing in front of us. Yamcha looked so different from the one in our future, yes he was younger but he didn't have the significant scar on his face. His hair was longer with bangs but he had more muscles than the Yamcha we had known growing up, clearly having to survive and fighting Kakarot had made him stronger.

-''I had warn you and your friends to leave our planet once the one you call Kakarot was retrieved.'' Tien is the first to speak as he looks at Kakarot his three eyes wide open and his lips narrow and thin. I could feel his hatred at the younger saiyin man but Kakarot only provoked him further as he grinned and winked at the muscular bald-headed man.

-''Our plans have changed...we need to stay a little longer, we have an -'' I explained but got interrupted by Yamcha.

-''Let me have a crack at them Tien, I think it's finally time to show these thugs that no one comes to earth and pushes us around.'' He says as he quickly attempts his known attack the ''wolf fang blowing wind'' but I quickly stop him without using much of my strength as I counter with a quick punch to Yamcha's gut. But to my surprise this doesn't' stop him as he tries to go all in this time with his ''Kamehameha'' but I quickly reflect his attack back and jump as my kick knocks him down to the ground. I see him struggling to get up as I hear Nappa, Vegeta, Raditz, Turles and Kakarot laugh at the poor earthling misfortune.

-''Are you done Yamcha? As you see my friend Bra here is much stronger than you presumed. If our intensions were bad and we wanted to fight you trust me, you would all be dead by now. On the contrary, we are trying to save your people and this planet.'' Pan quickly says as her eyes are locked at the injured man on the floor. Tien was still observing us as he approaches his friend and helps him to his feet.

-''I- I never told you my name...How-'' Yamcha tries talking with a trembling voice clearly in pain as I probably broke some of his ribs with my punch.

-''We don't have time to explain, but let's just say that I know you both very well...and Bulma.'' As I spoke her name Yamcha and Tien looked at one another with concern. ''She was taken by this evil man called Frieza; if you thought that Kakarot there was bad you have no idea what's coming. His men are arriving to earth in approximately 2 hours, if we leave you stand no chance against them and they will kill every habitant and destroy this planet. We are staying longer to defeat them and once this is done we are going to save Bulma from that bastard.'' I continue explaining calmly as both Tien and Yamcha listen carefully.

-''Why do you want to help after one of your friends over there destroyed most of our planet already?'' Tien interrogates as he is still trying to keep Yamcha stable on his feet.

-''I can't explain my motivation at this moment, but Pan and I are also from earth. Our main priority is to bring back Bulma alive. We will also stop that monster once and for all and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else.'' I answer as he slowly comes closer to where Pan and I were standing. He was now inches from us just standing without saying a word as his glare moved between me and Pan every few seconds. I could hear Raditz growl at his sudden proximity as he started coming towards us but Vegeta put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

-''Don't !'' Vegeta orders the large third class saiyin as he watched us attentively. Raditz frowned at his prince but stayed put.

-''You may stay and defeat those aliens and... _please_ make sure to bring Bulma back to us.'' The three eyed man finally said coolly.

-''What changed your mind?'' I ask him with curiosity.

-''Both your eyes.'' He peacefully answers as he grabs Yamcha and throws him on his back swiftly as the poor man grunts in pain at this sudden move.

-''Our eyes?'' Pan inquires.

-''Yes, you don't have killer eyes. I can see that you never taken anyone's life before; unlike your friends, you two have certain innocence in your stare. I can see now that your intentions are pure.'' He states as he flies away immediately with Yamcha and I could hear the injured man protest at his comrade for trusting us but they were quickly gone.

* * *

-''Where are the pods going to land?'' I question Vegeta as he looks at the command board of the ship.

-''They are landing 150 Kilometers north from here. We should start flying now before they arrive.'' We all started packing as I stored the ship in a capsule and we all started moving towards the pods landing site.

I could feel all their ki's as the pods were approaching earth. We were all waiting impatiently for them and Pan was becoming restless as she was pacing none stop.

-''Am I the only one here who is nervous about this? We don't know who to expect or how strong they are...'' Pan speaks with worry in her voice. Nappa gets up from the rock he was seating on and moves towards the raven hair girl. He grabs Pan shoulders and he looks down at her. ''Take a deep breath girl. One should not worry for something they have no control of. We don't know what to expect but we will fight together.'' He softly whispered and I could see her calm down to his touch and words and I couldn't help but smile at the sweet display of affection.

-''We have to make sure that their scouters get destroyed or Frieza will hear everything. Once we start fighting I will release my power and they will try to read my power level but it will be too high and the scouters will get destroyed.'' I explain to them as I look at the sky and I could see the pods coming our way. They landed and we all took our stance as the hatches of the ships opened one by one and we could finally see our opponents. I heard Vegeta laugh at their presence, clearly he knew exactly who these men were and he didn't seem worried.

The first one to step out from his pod was a muscled green alien. He had a long braided hair that was also the same color of its skin. He is soon followed by five other aliens all different from one another. One of them is a large purple alien whose head looks like a human brain with two black horns on top; the second is of average height with bright red skin and long white hair that reaches down his hips; the third looks like a normal human except for his larger than normal built, he has shaggy orange hair, beady eyes and a cleft chin; the fourth is the tallest of all of them he has bluish-purple skin and a red irises and finally the fifth is barely noticeable since he is very short compared to his comrades. He is round with light green skin and he has four eyes. They all wore a similar uniform as the saiyins.

-''Well, well, well, the prince of monkeys himself. I'm surprised to see you here Vegeta, Lord Frieza will be pleased that we have located his precious pet monkey and his team.'' The tall green alien says and I was furious by his comment as I clench my fist. Raditz brushed my hand lightly with his thumb as he noticed my reaction, and as Pan was easily calmed down by Nappa minutes earlier, that small gesture from Raditz also had that same effect. I was suddenly at ease again; he made sure that no one noticed but knowing he was so close to me gave me courage.

-''Fancy seeing your hideous face once more Zarbon! I see you are still taking orders from that _lizard..._ like the loyal lap dog you are!'' Vegeta replies as his comrades laugh at his comment. So that's who he was... _Zarbon_. I heard about him before... my parents told me about their little adventure on Namek.

-''Now you've done it monkey! No one insults me like that, Vegeta! For someone who looks like you...you have no right to call me hideous. I would kill you where you stand but Frieza wants you alive. Consider yourself lucky.'' An offended Zarbon answers back. ''And who might these two beautiful ladies be? Are they the famous females that knocked out Bojack and his team back on planet Hera?'' He continues his questioning and his eyes examine Pan and me carefully.

-''Who's asking?'' Pan says with a smirk.

-''Oh how rude of us...we haven't introduced ourselves properly. My name is Zarbon and behind me is the G-'' Zarbon answers as the purple alien with black corns advances followed by his team and cuts him off.

-' **'Recoome**!'' The red head yells. '' **Burter!** '' The bluish-purple one follows. '' **Jeice!** '' The red one with white hair screams. '' **Guldo!** '' The round green one shout. '' **Ginyu!** '' The tall purple one finishes.

-''Together...'' Recoome cheers as he takes a pose.

-''...we are a...'' Burter continues.

-''...force...'' Jeice adds.

-''...to be...'' Guldo goes on.

-''...reckoned with...'' Ginyu finalises as they are all standing in some kind of dance pose as they all yell in harmony. - '' **The... GINYU FORCE!** ''

We all stayed quiet at their demonstration eyes wide open in shock. -''W-What the hell did I just witness?'' I finally spoke up barely able to contain myself from laughing as the others followed also chuckling at the display in front of us.

-''You have just witnessed I bunch of circus freaks!'' Raditz replies between chuckles.

-''And I'm the one you call insane.'' Kakarot spoke sarcastically as the Ginyu Force went back to their normal position.

-''And these are suppose to be warriors...you're all an embarrassment and how Frieza copes with you is beyond me!'' Vegeta spats as they were clearly getting furious at our mockeries.

-''You wouldn't recognise a warrior even if he hit you in the face VEGETA! NONE OF YOU WOULD! You can't make as a Ginyu on brute strength alone; a Ginyu must showcase fabulous strength in a variety of pose. None of you losers could understand! '' Captain Ginyu yells at us insulted that we were making fun of them.

-''I have enough of you talking Ginyu! You morons might want to get a good look at her power level.'' Vegeta says making a gesture in my direction and all of them try to read my power level with their scouter. ''Bra, you know what to do. '' Vegeta added while smirking and I was surprised that he used my actual name for once.

I slowly start raising my ki and they all capture my power level with their device. My power increases higher and the scouters can't keep up and they all break in thousand pieces. They were all stunned but Zarbon suddenly spoke. –''Humph, you must think I'm an idiot Vegeta, this little stunt won't get to me...this isn't possible just look at her fragile little body this female looks incapable of such high power. You must have tricked us somehow to attempt on scaring us off.''

-''I don't think, I know you are an idiot Zarbon. Now...let's not waste more time.'' Vegeta answers as he looks at Zarbon with a devilish smile curled up on his lips. He was ready to attack, I could see the deadly killer in him and at this moment Zarbon would be his pray.


End file.
